Pemusik Jalanan
by something about
Summary: Pain pemuda Amegakure yang hendak pergi untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya di Kirigakure malah nyasar ke Konohagakure. Bagaimana kah dia bertahan di Konohagakure hanya dengan sebuah gitar tua saja.?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto = Mashashi Kishimoto

Raindrop Keep Falling On my Head = Ken Yokoyama

Character : Pain Yahiko

Fic by SA

**PEMUSIK JALANAN**

Hai minna san, kenalkan aku Pain, Pain Yahiko. Seorang laki – laki dengan rambut warna kuning kemerahan. Aku berasal dari Amegakure, kota yang setiap hari hujan terus – terusan. Hidup miskin, terlunta – lunta, makan pun sangat sulit. Orang tua, hah tak kudengar keberadaanyya. Tak jelas apa mereka telah meninggal atau sampai sekarang masih hidup. Dan sekarang aku sedang berada di Konohagakure, kenapa? Tanpa sengaja saat aku ingin pergi mengunjungi teman di Kirigakure, uang tak punya naik angkutan umum pun tak bisa. Cara lain dengan tanpa terpaksa aku pun naik mobil truk besar yang akan pergi ke Kirigakure, Tetapi keadaan saat itu malam dan ternyata aku salah naik mobil, yang harusnya ke Kirigakure dan ternyata eh malah membawa ku ke Konohagakure.

Dan sekarang, saat ini. Aku terdampar di Konohagakure. Tanpa seorang pun yang aku kenal. Tanpa persiapan membawa apapun, yah yang aku bawa hanya lah gitar tua milikku. Oh malangnya nasibku. Suasana pagi ini, Konohagakure begitu ramai dan sibuk. Anak – anak berseragam yang mulai harinya untuk menuntut ilmu di sekolah. Entah itu murid SD, SMP, maupun SMA dan mungkin Mahasiswa. Dan banyak juga orang berjas rapi, mungkin orang kantoran yang akan bekerja. Dan ada pula sebuah kedai makan yang baru buka. Makan, ah ternyata perut ku sekarang telah lapar dan minta diisi.

Akupun mencoba untuk yah sekedar meminta pada pemilik kedai. Dengan yah suatu keberanian. Kucoba saja dah.

" Permisi, paman." sapa ku.

" Oh ya silahkan, mau pesan apa?" tanya paman ( pemilik kedai ).

" Paman saya boleh minta makanan, saya tak ada uang paman?" pintaku.

" Minta, eh tak punya uang. Jaman sekarang minta. Tidak tidak. Kalau mau makan ya bayar. Kalau tidak pergi saja kau sana." Bentak paman pemilik kedai.

Ah ternyata memang tak bisa. Bagaimana ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan. Ah sial, sial, sial. Sial, gimana lagi ini. Hah. Sial kalau begini terus bias mati konyol. Lebih baik terus berjalan dulu dah, semoga aja dapet sesuatu. Jalan lurus terus ke arah berjalan dan akhirnya ah sampai di sebuah tempat yang setelah melihat papan nama di gerbangnya tertulis " Taman Konoha Utara ", ah ada di taman toh.

Ah sial, dari pada diam malah tambah lapar, lebih baik mulai saja menggenjreng gitar tua ini. Berpikir sebentar untuk menyanyi lagu apa, akhirnya kuputuskan akun akan menyanyi lagu ini. Yah lagu ini sudah cukup lama juga sih dan merupaka salah satu lagu favoritku. Ok yah mulai menggenjreng.

Raindrops are falling on my head

And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed

Nothing seems to fit

Thoose raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling

So I just did me some talking to the sun

And I said I didn't like the way he got things done

Sleeping on the job

Those raindrops are falling on my head they keep falling

But there's one thing, I know

The blues they sent to meet we won't defeat me

It won't be long 'till happiness steps up to greet me

Ah disini aku diam sejenak yah karena lapar. Tapi kok orang – orang pada berhenti dan menatapku, Entah kenapa aku pun tak tahu, ah tapi tak kuhiraukan dan mulai menggenjreng kembali. Disini lagu ini makin cepat tempo nya.

Raindrops keep falling on my head

But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon red

Crying's not for me , cause

I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining

Because I'm free

Nothing's worrying me

Raindrops keep falling on my head

But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon red

Crying's not for me, cause

I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining

Because I'm free

Nothing's worrying me

Lagu selesai kunyanyikan, dan apa yang kudapat suara tepukan tangan dari orang – orang yang sedang berada ditaman dan ternyata mereka memberi ku uang. Aku pun melongo tidak menyangka bias mendapatkan uang dari menyanyi seperti tadi, yang tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk mendapatkan uang.

Tapi namanya rezeki ya jangan ditolak. Aku pun memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada orang – orang yang menonton dan memberi ku uang tersebut, dan kuambil uang itu. Ah senang nya bisa membeli makan nih kalau begini. Ah saatnya melesat pergi menuju kedai makan terdekat, karena perutku sudah mulai berontak kembali.

Petualangan Pain di Konoha masih terus berlanjut, dengan tekad baru yaitu menjadi " Pemusik Jalanan "

To be Continued

Weh ending yang sangat gak jelas. Yah dan fic nya juga memang gak jelas yang dihasilkan oleh author yang gak jelas pula. Ne minna tolong review and read ya, dan juga saran nya kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pain Pov"

Hoo, tak kurasa waktu cepat berlalu juga. Sekarang sudah malam kembali. Tak terasa juga, keliling Konoha yang luas seperti ini. Dan sepertinya masalah kembali menghadangku, ahh dimana aku harus tidur malam ini. Sial aku lupa akan hal ini. Lebih baik aku mencari suatu tempat yang dapat ku pakai untuk ku tidur malam ini.

"Pain Pov end"

Di suatu taman seorang anak laki – laki berambut kuning jabrik bermata biru saphire dengan 3 pasang goresan seperti kumis kucing sebagai hiasan wajahnya, sedang melamun di sebuah bangku taman, terlihat dari wajahnya anak tersebut sedang sedih. "Ah sial, malam minggu lagi, cepat sekali sih hari ini datang." Keluhya.

Kembali pada Pain yang terus berjalan tanpa arah, untuk mencari tempat malam ini dia akan tidur. Tadi dia telah menemukan tempat yang cocok, tapi ternyata tidak diperbolehkan polisi yang sedang patrol disekitar tempat itu. Sampai akhirnya dia pun sampai kembali ke taman tadi pagi tempat Pain mendapatkan uang secara tidak sengaja dengan menyanyi diiringi gitar tuanya.

"Pain Pov"

Ah ternyata kembali lagi ketaman ini, lebih ramai. Ah ternyata sekarang malam minggu. Pantas saja dari tadi sepanjang jalan sampai di taman ini juga banyak pasangan kekasih. Ah kekasih, sial kayaknya dah lama banget dah gak punya. Terakhir waktu aku masih SD kelas 5 deh, ah dan sampai sekarang boro – boro nyari pacar, nyari uang buat hidup saja sudah susah dan kelimpungan. Ah cari tempat duduk dulu dah, capek juga jalan – jalan terus. Aku pun berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong dan agak jauh dari gerbang, karena banyak tempat terisi oleh pasangan kekasih. Dan kulihat seorang pemuda laki – laki, umur sepertinya tidak jauh beda dengan ku. Dia berambut kuning jabrik dan memiliki 3 pasang kumis seperti kucing di wajahnya. Aku pun terus mendekatinya.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya ku

"Ya boleh, silahkan saja." jawabnya

Aku pun duduk, bersebelahan dengan laki – laki berambut kuning ini.

"Pain Pov end"

"Naruto Pov"

Tiba - tiba saja ada seorang laki – laki yang menghampiri ku untuk duduk disebelahku. Kenapa laki – laki sih, bukan nya perempuan saja. Tapi kok sepertinya dia familiar banget wajahnya, dia berambut kuning kemerahan, matanya berwarna coklat dan wajahnya seperti mirip seseorang. Tapi ah mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Lagian dia bawa gitar, memang mau apa dia ke taman seperti ini bawa gitar, apa mau mengamen dia, tanyaku dalam hati. Ah kenapa jadi berpikir tentang laki – laki di sebelahku ini.

" Hei, aku boleh mengenalmu?" tanya orang disebelahku.

" Eh ah ya, boleh." Jawab ku dengan sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan nya yang mendadak.

" Ah namaku Pain, Pain Yahiko." Laki – laki bernama Pain itu memperkenalkan diri.

" Ah, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." Jawabku

" Ya, terima kasih." jawabnya kembali.

Keheningan pun kembali, dan aku pun mulai berpikir tentang laki – laki bernama Pain disebelahku ini. Namanya aneh, Pain kan berarti penderitaan. Masa ada orang tua memberikan nama untuk anaknya Penderitaan.

"Naruto Pov end"

"Pain Pov"

Bosan juga aku kalo begini, memang sih tidak enak bila mengobrol dengan orang yang baru kenal. Dari pada diem terus, lebih baik aku menggenjreng gitar tua ku lagi. Yah dari pada jenuh kan, tapi lagu apa yang harus ku mainkan. Hari ini sabtu, malam minggu. Ah lagu itu saja, langsung ku genjreng gitar tua ku ini.

Minggu, senin, selasa, rabu, kamis, jum'at sabtu

Malam minggu datang lagi

Eh, permainan gitar ku terhenti karena aku mendengar suara keheranan dari sampingku, dan raut muka penuh tanda tanya. " Maaf, apa mengganggu Uzumaki san?" tanyaku.

" Ah, tidak. Hanya kaget saja, dan lirik tadi itu seperti nya pernah ku dengar." jawab Uzumaki san.

" Oh ini lagu Davinci, malam minggu basi." terangku.

" Ah lagu itu ternyata, kenapa Pain san memilih menyanyi lagu itu?" tanya Uzumaki san.

" Kenapa, karena kebetulan sekarang malam minggu, dan saya tidak punya kekasih, jadi deh ingin menyanyikan lagu ini. Apakah lagu ini menggangu mu Uzumaki san, kalo iya saya tidak akan menyanyikannya." jawab dan tanyaku.

" Tidak, tidak terganggu sama sekali. Justru sepertinya saya ingin mendengar lagu itu." jawab Uzumaki san.

" Ingin, apa alasannya Uzumaki san?" tanyaku heran.

" Karena lagu ini sepertinya cocok dengan saya malam ini. Lagu malam minggu, masih sendiri, tidak punya kekasih, dalam suasana yang basi, karena tiap malam minggu saya hanya nongkrong disini tanpa ada perempuan yang menemani." jawab Uzumaki san.

" Baik saya mulai ok, Uzumaki san?" tanyaku lagi.

" Ok mulai saja." jawab Uzumaki san kembali.

"Pain Pov end"

"_Musik mode On"_

_Dan malam minggu datang lagi_

_Tapi aku masih sendiri_

_Lihat dijalanan banyak orang – orang berpasangan_

_Aww bikin cemburu_

_Baru kusadar cukup lama, ku hidup sendiri_

_Gak ada yang ngurusin_

_Dimalam ini aku disini_

_Menikmati suasana basi_

_Mencoba untuk menghibur diri_

_Gak mikir pacar lagi_

_Dimalam ini aku disini_

_Menikmati suasana basi_

_Mencoba untuk menghibur diri_

_Gak mikir pacar lagi_

_Dari pada aku pusing ku pusing ku pusing ku pusing_

_Malam ini_

_Lebih baik aku hunting ku hunting ku hunting ku hunting_

_Malam ini_

_Dimalam ini aku disini_

_Menikmati suasana basi_

_Mencoba untuk menghibur diri_

_Gak mikir pacar lagi_

_Dimalam ini aku disini_

_Menikmati suasana basi_

_Mencoba untuk menghibur diri_

_Gak mikir pacar lagi_

"_Musik mode Off"_

" Hebat Pain san, kau lihai sekali memetik gitar dan suaramu lumayan enak untuk didengar." puji Naruto.

" Haha, thanks Uzumaki san, kau pun tadi ikut menyanyi kan, suaramu lebih bagus dariku, haha." jawab Pain.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas bersama, padahal mereka baru mengenal, tapi terlihat seperti sudah akrab.

" Kalian berdua hebat, suara kalian pas sekali." puji seorang wanita.

Kedua laki – laki yang sedang tertawa itu pun menoleh dan melihat wanita. Cantik, manis berambut indigo panjang, dengan senyuman yang indah. " Hinata chan." kejut Naruto sembari menyebut nama wanita didepan mereka.

" Hi, Naruto kun." jawab wanita bernama Hinata tersebut.

" Kenapa Hinata cha nada disini?" tanya Naruto.

" Kebetulan lewat dan melihat ada kerumunan orang orang di sini, jadi aku penasaran ingin melihat dan ternyata itu Naruto kun dan temannya ini sedang unjuk kebolehan, jadi aku menonton deh." jawab Hinata.

" He kerumunan?" tanya Naruto.

" Iya, kalian tidak menyadari nya bahwa kalian ditonton orang – orang ?" tanya balik Hinata.

" Tidak, memang nya permainan kami bagus ya?" tanya Naruto kembali.

" Bagus, ini. Aku ambilkan, karena kalian tidak menyadarinya. Pemberian orang – orang yang menonton kalian." jawab Hinata sembari memberikan pemberian orang – orang yang menonton berupa uang.

" Ha, uang. Untuk apa kamu memberikan kami uang Hinata chan?" heran Naruto.

" Bukan aku naruto kun. Tapi orang – orang yang melihat kamu dan teman mu ini bernyanyi." jawab Hinata.

" Pain memang kita sedang mengamen atau apa? tanya Naruto pada Pain.

" Yang aku tau, aku tidak ada niatan untuk mendapatkan uang." jawab Pain.

" Sudah – sudah, kalian ambil saja. Kan lumayan untuk kalian juga, rezeki jangan ditolak." ujar Hinata.

Mereka berdua ( Pain dan Naruto ) memandang uang tersebut, kemudian Naruto mengambilnya dari Hinata. Dan dia teringat sesuatu bahwa dia belum memperkenalkan Pain pada Hinata.

" Hinata chan, kenalkan ini teman ku Pain. Pain ini Hinata chan, teman sekelasku." ujar Naruto.

" Hi Pain san, saya Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal." ujar Hinata.

" Salam kenal Hyuga san. Saya Pain Yahiko." balas Pain.

" Pain san orang mana, sepertinya bukan orang sini." tanya Hinata.

" Ah, saya orang Amegakure," jawab Pain.

" He Amegakure, sedang apa Pain san ada di Konoha, apa ada urusan?" tanya Naruto.

" Sebernya sih tidak, aku kesasar. Haha." jawab Pain.

" Hah, kesasar.? Kok bisa? Bagaimana ceritanya itu?" tanya Naruto.

" Panjang deh, sulit untuk menjelaskan." jawab Pain kembali.

" Sekarang kamu tidur atau bermalam dimana?" tanya Hinata.

" Tidak tau juga, aku tidak punya saudara tau pun teman di Konoha, jadi mungkin di emper toko sepertinya." tutur Pain.

" Kau bisa menginap di kost ku Pain san." tawar Naruto.

" Eh benarkah?" tanya Pain balik.

" Tentu, sekarang kita kan berteman. Jadi tidak ada salahnya memberi kan tumpangan untuk temannya yang kesusahan kan. Kau mau Pain san?" tutur Naruto.

" Ya, tentu saja aku mau. Terima kasih Uzumaki san." ucap Pain.

" Kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu, Ja Naruto kun Pain san." Pamit Hinata.

" Ja Hinata chan/ Hyuga san." sahut Naruto dan Pain berbarengan.

" Nah sekarang kita berangkat ke kostku, ayo Pain san." ajak Naruto.

" Ya, Uzumaki san." Jawab Pain.

Akhirnya Pain pun mendapatkan tempat untuk dirinya tidur malam ini. Dan juga memiliki teman di Konoha, petualangan Pain diKonoha pun masih panjang dan akan terus berlanjut.

TBC"?

Ah Update juga, fic gaje dari author gaje pula. Mohon review dan saran saran nya ya Agan dan Sista semua.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto = Mashashi Kishimoto

Main chara = Pain

Make a Wish = Ellegarden

Hoaem, tenyata sudah pagi, oh salah ternyata siang. Hmm jam di meja belajar Naruto menunjukkan pukul 10.09. Sepertinya aku yang pertama bangun. Yah dapat kulihat mereka yang masih nyenyak tidur. Aku pun mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Flashback *

Aku dan Naruto pun sampai di kost nya. Dilihat dari luar, tempat kost ini sepertinya bagus. Bertingkat 3. Kami pun naik tangga, yang sepertinya kamar Naruto ada di lantai atas. Dan ternyata memang benar, kamarnya di lantai 3 dan paling ujung. " Nah Pain san, selamat datang di kamar Uzumaki Naruto. Silahkan masuk," seru Naruto.

" Terima kasih Uzumaki san, tapi apakah tidak apa – apa saya menginap disini?" tanyaku.

" Tak apa Pain san. Menginaplah dan anggap saja kamar sendiri, oh ya dan tak usah memanggil ku seperti itu. Naruto saja sudah cukup." kata Naruto.

"Em, ya terima kasih Naruto. Aku masuk ya." jawabku.

Kamar Naruto, dengan tembok bercat warna orange cerah dan tirai biru. Single bed, meja serta kursi untuknya belajar dan terdapat komputer juga. Wah didinding nya terdapat banyak sekali poster – poster. Ternyata dia penggemar Ellegarden, dengan banyaknya poster band ini. " Naruto kau suka Ellegarden ?" tanyaku.

" Ya mereka hebat kan, aku menyukai lagu – lagu mereka. Tapi sayang mereka harus bubar." jawabnya.

Hmm pantas saja kalau begitu. Masih banyak poster grup band aliran punk rock sampai pop. Saat sedang asyik melihat – lihat poster, tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara pintu dibuka secara keras dan

" Woy Naruto, kau sudah pulang, kembalikan CD ku yang kau pinjam kemarin. Aku lupa, itu ternyata CD kesayanganku." teriak seseorang kepada Naruto.

Terlihat olehku, seseorang laki – laki seumuran Naruto. Rambut berwarna hitam menyentuh biru bergaya seperti pantat ayam. Memiliki warna mata hitam. Aku dan pemuda itu bertemu tatap."Siapa kau ?" tanya pemuda itu.

" Ah, aku... " belum selesai aku bicara sudah ada yang memotong.

" Ah Sasuke. CD mu sedang kucuci, soalnya terkena noda." jawab Naruto.

" Noda, noda apaan? Tanya Sasuke.

" He, he kau tau kan. Mimpi dengan Hinata." jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

" Wew, jadi noda yang kental – kental lengket itu. Cuci samapi bersih. Awas kau kalau masih ada nodanya dan lengket. Kubunuh kau." ancam Sasuke.

" Ok ok, tenang saja Sasuke, pasti bersih." jawab Naruto.

" Oh ya Nar, dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukku.

" Oh, sampai lupa, kenalin Sas. Namanya Pain, dia dari Amegakure, dan Pain san kenalkan ini Sasuke teman sekelas sekaligus tetanggaku." jawab Naruto sambil memperkenalkan aku dan Sasuke.

" Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." kata Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

" Pain, Pain Yahiko." jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya.

" Gue Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara." kata sebuah suara di samping Sasuke.

He aku kaget, tiba – tiba saja ada pemuda seumuran Naruto dan Sasuke dengan rambut merah bata, mata hijau jade dan wow dia memiliki tato di keningnya dan dia tak memiliki alis mata. Tapi kehairannya ini tak kuketahui kapan ia datang, sama sekali tak kusadarai.

" Ah, Pain Yahiko." jawabku.

" Sudah tahu. Tadi loe sudah memperkenalkan ya rubah, ayam gua dah bawa nih banyak buat nemenin kita maen." tutur Gaara.

" Oh ya sekarang giliran di kamarku ya, jangan panggil aku rubah dong Gaara. Kalo Sasuke tak apa, karena dia memang ayam." kata Naruto.

" Oy, oy gitu banget dah kau Nar. Oh thanks ya Gar udah bawain apaan tuh?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara.

" Oh ini toh, ada b*g cola, trus susu Frisi*nt Fl*g buat si rubah, buat loe ayam, gue beliin loe jus tomat, dan buat gw sendiri nesca*e vanilla late. Dan kebetulan buat loe, (nunjuk Pain) kebetulan gue beli Pep*i black." tutur Gaara.

" Oh ok, sudah ku siapkan tinggal pakai. Ayo mulai maen PES 2011." seru Naruto.

" Nar, aku AC Milan." kata Sasuke.

" Gue Chelsea." kata Gaara.

" Oh ok, aku MU dong. Kau Pain san, pilih apa?" tanya Naruto.

" Eh aku ikutan juga toh."jawab ku

" Iya, pilih apa Pain san?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" Em ok deh, PSG aja." jawab ku.

" Ok kita mulai. Pertama PSG vs Milan." seru Naruto.

Flashback off *

Jadinya deh ikutan main PES 2011. Hah tidak tahu deh mereka main sampai jam berapa, aku langsung berhenti saat jam 12 malam. Dan mereka tetap main. Bila ingat tadi malam, aku ingin ketawa terus, entah mendengar seuran Naruto saat menggolkan, keluhan mereka saat gagal mencetak gol. Perdebatan mereka saat main benar – benar membuat tertawa.

Sepertinya mereka tidak akan bangun sekiranya sampai jam 12 siang. Lebih baik aku keluar aja deh, bosan juga disini tanpa ada kegiatan. Toh disini aku hanya menumpang saja kan.

Naruto Pov*

Ah bangun, aku lirik jam dimeja belajar ku. Wuih jam 17.00, mantap sekali. Aku tidur selama 10 jam lebih. Em kemana dua tetangga ku dan ah Pain san tidak ada, kemana dia. Aku pun keluar menuju kamar Sasuke. Dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke dengan brutal.

" Sas, woy buka buruan Sas." teriakku dari luar

" Berisik Nar, ada apaan. Buset dah kau baru bangun jam segini. Da apaan?" tanya Sasuke

" Sas, kau liat Pain san?" tanyaku

" Pain,? Oh dia, gak aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada. Keluar mungkin." jawab Sasuke.

" Oh ok, thanks Sas." jawabku sambil berbalik lalu berlari

" Woy kemana Nar,?" tanya Sasuke

" Nyari Pain san." jawabku cepat

" Aku ngikut, tungguin bentaran." seru Sasuke.

Naruto Pov end*

" Jadi Gaara san, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Pain

" Oh hanya jalan – jalan sore saja, sambil ngecengin cewek – cewek yang lumayan – lumayan. Dan tak tahunya malah bertemu dengan abang musisi." jawab Gaara.

" Gaara san apa itu panggilan ku?" tanya Pain.

" Ya." jawab Gaara pendek.

" Dicari kemana – mana ternyata ada disini toh." seru suara seseorang dari belakang Pain dan Gaara.

" Apa yang kau cari rubah?" tanya Gaara

" Aku mencari Pain san kemana – mana ternyata ada disini." jawab Naruto menghiraukan Gaara.

" He, memang ada apa kau mencari ku Naruto?" tanya Pain.

" Tentu saja, kau tiba – tiba menghilang saat aku bangun. Aku jadi mencari mu." jawab Naruto.

" Ah maaf aku pergi tanpa izin, soalnya kalian masih pada tidur, jadi aku biarkan saja. Lagian aku hanya menumpang saja kan. .." tutur Pain

" Kau bicara apa Pain san. Ayo kembali lagi ke tempat kost." ajak Naruto

" Daripada langsung ke tempat kost, bagaimana kalau kita habiskan ni sore menjelang malam di jembatan." usul Sasuke

" Ide bagus ayam. Oi rubah kita ke jembatan aja. Disana kita main poker tau apa dah. Disanakan ramai." tutur Gaara

" Ok deh, kita ke jembatan. Yuk Pain san, Sasuke dan Gaara." seru Naruto

Gaara pov *

Akhirnya malam datang dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.13 gue dan 2 temen lama gue dan 1 teman baru menghabiskan waktu sore tadi sampai jam segini di jembatan besar Konoha, yah karena disini memang tempatnya ramai dan semakin malam semakin sedikit orang – orang yang lewat. Dan yang tadi nongkrong – nongkrong pun sudah mulai kembali ke rumah masing – masing.

" Gar, kita balik sekarang ja, dah malam dan besok kan kita sekolah masuk pagi." ajak Sasuke

" Hn memang, oi rubah abang musisi, kita balik sekarang." seru ku

" Ok Gar, eh kita nyanyi dulu yuk sebelum pulang. Pain san kan bawa gitar," ajak Naruto

Menyanyi, iya ya abang musisi itukan bawa gitar, saat menghabiskan waktu tadi pun gue lihat dia sesekali memetik gitarnya. " Ok dah, memang mau lagu apaan?" tanya gue

" Ellegarden, gimana." tawar Pain

" Yang bagaimana itu abang musisi.?" tanya gue

Gaara Pov end *

Pain pun mulai menggenjreng gitar nya. Dan terdengar lah intro musik Ellegarden itu dan sepertinya itu familiar bagi mereka.

" Ini kan, oi Gar lagu yang sering kita nyanyikan saat dulu diatas loteng itu." seru Naruto

Sunday is over

We are all going home

No reason to stay here

But no one has made a move

We know that for sure

Nothing lasts forever

But we have too many things gone too fast

Hei ayo sama – sama ajak Pain

Let's a make a wish

Easy one

That you are not the only one

And someone's there next to you holding your hand

Make a wish

You'll be fine

Nothing's gonna let you down

Someone's there next to you holding you now

Sekali lagi semuanya seru Pain pada orang – orang yang tiba – tiba berhenti berjalan dan ikut mendengarkan alunan musik yang dikeluarkan Pain, Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara.

Semua bernyanyi

Make a wish

Easy one

That you are not the only one

And someone's there next to you holding your hand

Make a wish

You'll be fine

Nothing's gonna let you down

Someone's there next to you holding you now

Someone's there next to you holding you

Along the paths you walk

Permainan gitar Pain diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan dan suara seruan – seruan atas lagu yang telah dibawakan mereka senang atas lagu sebelum pergantian hari mereka pun mulai pulang kembali ke tempat masing – masing. Dengan suasana hati yang damai, riang dan siap menymabut hari esok.

**ToBeCon**

Update lagi dan sepertinya memang gaje, tolong review dan saran nya, ya. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto Yah Mashasih eh Mashashi Kishimoto

Main chara : Pain ( yahiko )

Beranjak Dewasa : Ladiest 1st

"Kalo Pain san bosan, mainkan saja PS3 ku, atau komputer ku, bisa kan menyalakannya." ucap Naruto saat ia dan kedua sahabatnya akan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ya, Naruto. Oh ya, kalian pulang jam berapa nanti?" tanya Pain

"Sekitar jam 15.00, yah sekitar jam segitu lah." jawab Naruto

"Kalo abang musisi bosan, datang saja ke sekolah kami, Konoha High School." ujar Gaara

"He, memangnya boleh ya?" tanya Pain

"Pasti lah, nanti kalo saat masuk gerbang ada satpam tuh, kalo dia bertanya ada perlu apa, bilang saja ingin bertemu Gaara, atau bilang saja abang musisi itu saudara ku."ucap Gaara. "Ok, kita udah hampir telat, kami berangkat dulu abang musisi, ayo rubah, eh mana si ayam."tanya Gaara

"Oh dia sudah nunggu di bawah,"jawab Naruto. "Ja Pain san, kami berangkat."ucap Naruto

**Pain Pov**

Hm, sendirian dah, aku pun masuk kamar Naruto dan wah kamar yang sangat berantakan. Yah bisa dimaklumi sih, dengan adanya kejadian tadi pagi saat NaruSasuGaa baik dibereskan saja, daripada gak ada kerjaan, itung itung balas budi. Naruto sudah memperbolehkan aku tinggal menginap disini, yah sudah seharusnya aku membalas kebaikannya, setidaknya dengan membereskan kamar nya ini. Aku pun mulai beres – beres kamar Naruto, simpan ini itu pada tempatnya, dan hm entah kenapa saat melihat komputer nya Naruto aku jadi ingin menghidupkannya. Aku penasaran juga dengan isi / koleksi lagu dalam komputer milik Naruto. Yah dengan banyaknya poster – poster grup band beraliran macam – macam ini. Aku pun menekan tombol power di CPU dan Monitor nya. Yah tunggu beberapa saat, dan keluar juga tampilan gambar eh Hinata?. Kalo tidak salah wanita yang menjadi wallpaper Komputer Naruto ini kan Hyuga Hinata. Wanita yang saat aku dan Naruto pertama bertemu. Nah kenapa Naruto memasang foto Hinata sebagai wallpaper, apa dia pacar Naruto? Ah nanti saja ditanya deh, tapi fotonya imut banget. Ah musik, aku pun membuka lembar windows explore, mencari kira – kira dimana Naruto menyimpan koleksi musik – musik nya. Dan yaw, ketemu juga. Wow koleksi nya Naruto hebat, EGG Brain Seventeen, dan ada Hotsquall juga, Darlin Darlin, ini lagu romantis banget, menurutku. Dan ahh denger musik sambil lanjutin beres – beres nya, aku pun memilih lagu yang ingin kudengar, dan setelah terpilih banyak mulai ku play, intro lagu mulai terdengar dan aku mulai beres – beres lagi.

**Pain Pov end**

"Sas, kau yakin?"tanya Naruto

"Tentang?"tanya balik Sasuke

"Sakura chan."jawab Naruto sambil meminum lemontea

"Kenapa dengan Sakura memangnya?"tanya Sasuke lagi

"Lah kau kan suka sama dia, yang aku tanya sekarang, kau yakin ingin menjadikannya pacar."ujar Naruto

"Kau meragukanku, tentu aku yakin."jawab Sasuke

"Ya, ya benar yakin, yah maksudku kau kan tau dia kan wanita paling sangar bin garang se KHS ini."ujar Naruto

Yang mereka bicarakan adalah, Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna pink pendek, anak dari pengusaha terkenal di Konoha. Sakura adalah salah satu wanita paling populer di KHS. Banyak laki – laki di KHS tertarik padanya, tetapi mereka harus berpikir dua kali juga, untuk mendekati Sakura, karena Sakura juga dikenal wanita garang, karena sifatnya yang gampang marah dan gampang main tangan terhadap laki – laki yang mendekatinya.

"Hn, aku tak peduli, aku suka dia apa adanya dia."jawab Sasuke

"Kalau gitu tembak dia."saran Naruto

"Itu dia yang sedang kupikirkan, bagaimana caranya dapetin dia. Salah – salah cara aku bisa – bisa ya bonyok di gampar dia."ujar Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata tuh."sambung Sasuke sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yaitu Hinata.

"Mana – mana Sas."tanya Naruto antusias

"Noh deket mading, lagi masang berita baru kayaknya."jawab Sasuke

"Hinata, oh Hinata, hari ini pun kau tetap manis malah semakin manis, berkilau dirimu"ujar Naruto sambil memandang Hinata

"Lebay bos."ujar Sasuke

"Woy sadar loe rubah, mandang sih mandang, tapi gak usah sampai ngeces gitu."ujar Gaara tiba – tiba

"Nah darimana kau Gar?"tanya Sasuke

"Biasa habis remidi ulangan biologi gue jeblok lagi."jawab Gaara

"Ampun deh, paling kau sengaja lagi kan Gar.?"tanya Naruto yang telah puas memandang Hinata

"Ya kurang lebih begitu."jawab Gaara singkat. "Oh ya ayam, gue ada kabar bagus buat loe, si jidat pink tuh suka ama loe."kata Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke semangat

"Yang bener. Gar, kau gak becanda kan?"tanya Sasuke meyakinkan

"Bener banget dah, gue tadi gak sengaja denger si jidat pink sedang curhat di deket tangga ama si senpai maniak kertas."ujar Gaara

"Ah Sas, berarti kau bisa. Dia juga suka ma kamu, udah tembak aja."ucap Naruto semangat

"Caranya, aku belum nemu caranya buat nembak dia."ucap Sasuke

"Yaelah si ayam, tinggal bilang suka aja susah banget, toh udah pasti diterima ama si jidat pink itu, setelah itu habis perkara."ucap Gaara

"Ngomong sih gampang. Kau sendiri gak bisa ngomong langsung sama cewek itu kan."balas Sasuke

"Kasus gue beda Sas. Gue lebih berbahaya dari si jidat pink loe tuh."ujar Gaara santai "Oh ya, oy rubah hp loe yang satu lagi masih aktif kan dan loe tinggal di kost kan?"tanya Gaara

"Iye, emang nape Gar?"tanya balik Naruto

"Ya mau gue telefon lah, gue bosen."jawab Gaara singkat

Kost naruto ( **Pain Pov** )

Fuh, seger. Sehabis mandi enak banget dah. Kulirik jam di meja belajar Naruto, jam 10.36. Wah sudah siang juga, aku pun memakai baju ku kembali yang belum kuganti sejak aku datang dari Ame ke Konoha ini. Jorok ya, tapi mau gimana lagi, gak punya uang untuk beli baju yang baru. Aku lapar juga, ku cek uang di saku ku, hmm Rp5000, cukup untuk makan nih. Ok dah, saatnya keluar. Baru saja aku mau keluar kamar terdengar suara musik. Hei ini kan lagu Final Destination Coldrain

I can't look back not anymore

I've given up to much to throw this away now

I can't look back not anymore

Cause I know now

I'am heading to my Final Destination

He aku cari – cari ternyata suara ringtone hp, didalam laci meja belajar Naruto, kuambil dan kulihat siapa yang memanggil dan kulihat di layar tertera Gaarasssi calling. Oh mungkin Gaara maksudnya, aku pun angkat panggilan itu.

"Halo."ucapku

"Yo bang musisi, lagi ngapain bang?"tanya Gaara

"He aku, mau keluar untuk membeli makan."jawabku

"Abang musisi, datang kesini bang, makan disini aja, ke sekolah kami."ujar Gaara

"He, ke sekolah kalian. Memang ada apa?"tanyaku

"Udah abang musisi kesini aja. Ok oh ya bawa hp nya juga."ucap Gaara

"Eh hei tapi ..." belum selesai bicara panggilan telah terputus, nie anak satu memang kurang sopan terhadap yang ya sudah deh, kalo begitu ke sekolah mereka saja deh. Toh bosan juga disini,ah hampir lupa. Gitar ku. Ok sekarang berangkat deh ke KHS.

**Pain Pov end**

"Hoi Gar, kau meminta Pain san kemari. Kita kan masih jam belajar."ujar Naruto

"Siapa bilang gitu, tadi si sensei uban itu bilang, akan ada rapat setelah lewat jam 12.00 diperbolehkan pulang, tapi berhubung kita bertiga ini anggota OSIS, kita harus merekap dokumen yang berantakan di Ruos, dan membahas rencana kegiatan siswa minggu depan."jelas Gaara

"Lalu hubungan nya dengan Pain san apa?"tanya Sasuke

"Gak ada, gue hanya manggil dia karena gue tau dia pasti bosan. Dan dia pasti bawa gitarnya itu."ucap Gaara

"Ok lah terserah kau Ketua,"ucap Naruto

"Ayo balik ke kelas, setelah ini bagian Asuma sensei masuk kelas. Telat dikit bisa disulut rokok."ajak Sasuke

Time Skip

"Yo akhirnya muncul juga, selamat datang di KHS abang musisi."ucap Gaara saat Pain datang ke KHS

"Ah ya Gaara, mana Naruto dan Sasuke?"tanya Pain

"Oh mereka ikut gue bang, paling mereka dikantin."jawab Gaara sambil berjalan

Pain pun berjalan mengikuti Gaara. Banyak mata memperhatikan Pain, karena memang Pain bukan lah siswa disana, dan ternyata dipandangi seperti itu membuat nya risih juga. "Oy, Gar, mereka ngapain ngeliatin kita gitu."tanya Pain

"Cuekin aja, gak usah dirasa."jawab Gaara cuek

Mereka terus berjalan melewati banyak koridor hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat kumpul pavorit siswa – siswi kelaparan yaitu kantin. Terlihat Naruto sedang memakan ramen nya dengan lahap, dan Sasuke yang memakan rotinya.

"Yo, rubah ayam, nih abang kita udah datang."ujar Gaara ketika sampai di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke

"Ow siang Pain san, datang juga kesini."sapa Sasuke

"Ya kalian yang menyuruh kesini kan, ya sudah di kost Naruto juga bosan, jadi aja kesini."ujar Pain

"Yow Pain san, selamat datang di kantin KHS dah, udah makan belum?"tanya Naruto

"Kebetulan sih belum."jawab Pain

"Ya sudah makan aja Pain san, Gaara yang bayar kok, ya kan Gar."ucap Naruto

"Hn, makan aja bang yang bayar gue kok. "Oy Rubah ayam, kalo udah beres cepet ke Ruos, sekalian ama Pain san juga."ucap Gaara sambil berjalan meninggalkan PainNaruSasu

Ruos ( Ruang Osis ) adalah tempat Gaara sering nongkrong (selain kantin ), karena selain dia Ketua OSIS menurut dia tempat itu nyaman. Saat ini sedang terjadi rapat di ruangan tersebut, dengan dipimpin oleh Gaara tentunya.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi keuangan kas kita, oy bantal?"tanya Gaara pada seorang laki – laki berambut kuning panjang

"Keuangan stabil Ketua, dan apa itu bantal?"tanya balik laki – laki tersebut

"Bantal, hmm banci taman lawang."jawab Gaara santai

"Maksud mu apa HAH Ketua sableng, aku laki – laki normal sableng."jawab marah laki – laki tersebut

"Hoy sabar Deidara. Kau juga Gar, tuh istilah dapet dari mana?"tanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dikuncir

"Gue dapet dari internet kemaren, browsing sana – sini trus dapet tuh istilah, dan entah kenapa gue langsung ingat ama tuh banci satu."kata Gaara sambil menunjuk Deidara

"Oi apaan sih maksud mu KETUA SABLENG."marah Deidara

"Ma, ma santai aja Dei loe kan emang kemayu."celetuk seseorang dari kursi didepannya

"Kau lagi apa hah ikut – ikutan mengejek ku, Yagura."ucap Deidara

"Oy banci diem napa berisik tau. Oh ya untuk minggu depan rencana mau da apaan. Ada pendapat?"tanya Gaara pada seluruh anggota Osis

"Oi Gar bisa tanya, dia siapa?"tunjuk Kiba pada Pain yang memang disuruh masuk kedalam oleh Gaara

"Oh itu, dia abang gue ma si ayam dan rubah."jawab Gaara

"Abang perasaan kau gak punya abang selain kakak mu si pemain lenong itu dah."tanya itachi

"Udah deh, kita ni lagi rapat, jangan bahas yang lain napa. Balik lagi ada pendapat untuk acara minggu depan?"tanya Gaara lagi

"Bingung aku Gar, kayaknya kegiatan – kegiatan yang kita pikirkan sudah dilaksanakan semua dah."ujar Naruto

"Loe bener rubah, oy ayam biasanya loe yang paling bisa nyalurin ide untuk acara bulanan siswa."tanya Gaara

"Mumet aku, mikirin strategi menyampaikan yang ok."ujar Sasuke

"Gak nyambung Sas."ucap Itachi

"Gar aku ke luar dulu yo. Pain san keluar yuk pasti bosan disini dengerin ocehan mereka."ucap Naruto

"Ah ok Naruto."jawab Pain

"Pain san, nyanyi yok, didalem mumet, diluar mumpung sepi nih. Anak – anak yang lain juga udah pada pulang. Gimana."ajak Naruto

"Ok lagu apaan?"tanya Pain

"Apaan ya."pikir Naruto

"Bagaimana dengan Ladiest 1st?"tanya Pain

"Ok yang mana?"tanya Naruto lagi

"Yang ini nih."ujar Pain sambil memetik gitarnya

"Wuw, beranjak dewasa, ok tuh."ujar Naruto semangat

Ku disini teringat akan bersamamu saat itu

Tlah kulewati masa – masa hari ini bersama mu disana

Tak akan kulepaskan dirimu jika nanti kau ada disampingku lagi

Mungkin kali ini berbeda masa nya kini kita beranjak dewasa

Mungkin kau pahami indahnya

"Oy ngapain loe Nar, bukannya masuk kedalam, rapat masih berjalan nih."ujar Yagura

"Kalian ja, mumet aku didalam."jawab Naruto

"Oy rubah lanjutin."ucap Gaara

"Apanya?"tanya Gaara

"Nyanyi kalian berdua, gue betah dengernya."jawab Gaara

"Wokeh. Lanjut yo Pain san."ucap Naruto semangat

Seiring waktu, kita telah lama tak jumpa kembali

Dan kini ku pun bayangkan mungkin hari esok dipertemukan kau selamanya

Tak akan kulepaskan dirimu jika nanti kau ada disampingku lagi

Mungkin kali ini berbeda masanya kini kita beranjak dewasa

Tak akan kulepaskan

Mungkin kali ini berbeda

Sempat kuberpikir haruskah ku lupakan masa lalu

Tinggalkan sosok dirimu

Namun itu bukanlah jalanku

Namun itu bukanlah yang terbaik

Jika nanti masa muda ini berakhir kau

Harus belajar mengerti

Apa arti hidup

Suara tepuk tangan anggota OSIS pun terdengar setelah Naruto dan Pain selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"Terima kasih."ucap Naruto pada teman – teman nya yang telah menonton mereka bernyanyi

"Suara loe mang bikin gue betah rubah, yo Sas."ucap Gaara

"Hn gitu dah."ujar Sasuke singkat

"Ternyata suara kau memang bagus Naruto kun." puji Hinata

"Kau dengar kan lagu tadi, maafkan aku Shizune."ucap seseorang dari arah ruang UKS

"Tentang apa Hatake kun."tanya Shizune

"Tentang kita, aku minta maaf atas kejadian dulu."ucap Hatake Kakashi

"Setelah kau meninggalkan ku,dengar perasaan ku yang hancur remuk redam ditimpa batu besar dipinggir jalan."ujar Shizune marah

"Err seperti itu kah perasaan mu?"bingung Kakashi, kok perasaan bisa sampai begitu pikirnya

"YA begitu aku harus pergi."kata Shizune sambil berjalan pergi

"Tunggu, kumohon Shizune. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, aku menyesal meninggalkan mu dulu. Seperti lagu tadi, kita masih pra dewasa. Kita belum dewasa saat itu."ucap Kakashi

"Benarkah itu Kakashi kun, kau mencintaiku?"tanya Shizune

"Ya benar sekali, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tak akan kulepaskan lagi."jawab Kakashi

"Kalau begitu cium aku."pinta Shizune

"Dengan senang hati."tanggap Kakashi

Kakashi pun siap dengan kuda – kuda nya yang siap untuk menyosor bibir Shizune, tinggal sedikit lagi hampir bersentuhan, ternyata ada sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Yak anggota OSIS laknat sekalian, istirahat nonton drama aneh itu kita cukupkan sampai disini, lebih baik absen dulu."ucap Gaara

Kakashi dan Shizune yang kaget pun menengok, melihat kearah pintu yang ternyata telah terbuka dan ternyata mereka sedang disaksikan oleh para anggota OSIS laknat KHS. Mereka pun buru – buru menjauhi satu sama lain.

"Yah, Gaara padahal dikit lagi jadi bagus, pas kan. Ah gagal deh dapetin foto ciuman Kakashi sensei dan Shizune san."ucap Ino

"Diem ah loe babi kuning, absen ah. Gue ada."ucap Gaara kepada dirinya sendiri." Ah loe semua anggota Laknat, ayo balik ke Ruos, kasian tuh sensei uban. Ayo buruan – buruan."perintah Gaara

"IYA KETUA."jawab mereka kompak

Mereka pun kembali ke Ruos

"Maaf telat teman – teman."ujar seseorang sambil membuka pintu

"Hai Konan senpai."sapa Naruto

"Loe telat senpai maniak kertas, darimana aja loe?"tanya Gaara

"Oh tadi habis ngerjain tugas dulu di perp.. ."ucapan Konan terputus saat ia melihat Pain

Pain dan Konan pun saling bertemu tatap, lama mereka bertatapan, tanpa suara hingga salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

"Yahiko,"ucap Konan

To Be cOntinue

nyahaha satu lagi dah chapter baru dari author saraf, neh terima kasih tararenkyu pada yang sudah rela mereview fic laknat ini. Dan biasa dah saya mohon review dan sarannya lagi dah. Ja minna


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto sih yang punya Mashashi Kishimoto

LINK Gaduh na L'arc en Ciel / Punk en Ciel

Main chara : Pain Yahiko

Wokeh dah, seperti yang dikatakan oleh? Lupa dah, ini memang sangat jauh dari karakter asli alias OOC tambah C sekalian. Dan mungkin lebih enak kalo baca lirik lagunya sekalian dengerin lagunya. Mungkin lebih enak didengar , menurutku.

Yap PJ 5.

Tak kusangka, ternyata aku bertemu dengan dia disini, yah Konan teman wanita saat aku masih kecil. Benar – benar sebuah kebetulan, niat awal ku pergi dari Ame kan untuk ketemu teman dan ternyata nyasar ke Konoha malah ketemu teman lama, dan bukan teman lama biasa lagi. Ternyata dia makin manis dari saat dia masih kecil, waw tak kusangka banget dah.

"Flashback"

Saat itu mata kami bertemu, waduh dah mata melingkar ku bertemu kembali dengan mata nya yang berwarna biru indah itu. Agak lama kami bertatapan dengan hening, dan entah kenapa juga sekeliling ku yaitu GaaNaruSasu dan teman – teman nya menjadi diam memperhatikan kami. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari kami memecah keheningan."Yahiko."ucapnya memanggil namaku. Aku yang merasa terpanggil namanya pun mengerjap, dan dia pun menghampiri ku."Yahiko kan, benarkah kau Yahiko?"tanya nya

"Ah ya kau ..."belum aku selesai berkata dia sudah memotong ucapanku."Konan, aku Konan, apa kau tidak ingat aku Yahiko?"tanyanya kembali

"Eh, ya Konan aku ingat, ya kau Konan kan."ujarku dan mana mungkin aku lupa dengan nya dan sesuatu yang ternyata masih tersemat di rambut nya itu.

"Ya ampun ternyata benar kau Yahiko, lama tak jumpa ya."ucapnya kelihatannya sih senang

"Ah ya, lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku Konan, kita sudah lama tak jumpa dan yah kita tak pernah berhubungan lagi kan?"tanyaku

"Kau pikir siapa lagi orang dengan mata paling aneh yang pernah aku kenali selain dirimu, hei pemilik mata melingkar."jawabnya dengan senyuman yang waw indah

"Oho ternyata karena mataku ini kalian kenapa?"tanyaku pada para anggota OSIS yang diketuai oleh Gaara itu

"Oh, kita – kita gak kenapa – napa." Jawab Naruto

"Konan senpai mengenal dia ya?"tanya perempuan berambut pink yang kalau tidak salah bernama Sakura

"Ah ya dia teman ku saat aku masih kecil dan tinggal di Ame."jawab Konan

*Flashback off*

Benar – benar deh, bisa melihat wajah itu dan yang dalam versi setelah dewasanya, benar – benar bahagia deh aku. Huah tunggu, apa yang aku pikirkan ya, apa masih aku pada Konan. Setelah sekian lama ini. Ah masa sih, gak mungkin dah.

"Pain san, hei halo – halo kroket. Pain san."panggil Naruto padaku

"He, Naruto. Ada apa, kau baru beli kroket?"tanyaku heran

"Bukan, habisnya Pain san dipanggil dari tadi gak nyahut – nyahut."ujar Naruto

"Hoo, maaf Naruto haha, lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kroket?"tanyaku lagi

"Kayaknya gak da hubungannya tuh."jawabnya asal

"Dasar Naruto, eh Sasuke dan Gaara mana?"tanyaku lagi pada Naruto

"Gak tau, waktu pulang sekolah tuh anak dua udah gak ada, mungkin lagi pada ada urusan."jawab Naruto. "Oh ya Pain san, mau gak ntar malem nyanyi buat Naruto?"pinta nya

"He nyanyi, nyanyi apa ntar malem memangnya."tanyaku heran

"Tolong nyanyiin lagu nina bobo, soalnya kayaknya malam ini Naru bakalan susah tidur."jawabnya dengan muka penuh senyuman itu

"Haaaaaaaaah."

SKIP Jadi malam hari dah

"Kamar Gaara"

"Ya ya neesan, neesan tidak usah khawatir, aku disini baik – baik saja kok, iya gak telat makan, iya nanti kalau libur mungkin Gaara pulang dan kalau gak sibuk, ya neesan juga baik – baik ya dirumah, neesan juga gak boleh kecapekan, inget jangan kencan dengan sembarangan laki – laki, jangan tertawa aku serius neesan dan kalau ada laki – laki yang menyakiti neesan kembali, lapor Kankurou dan nanti Kankurou akan lapor padaku dan aku akan melesat ke sana untuk menendang bokong laki – laki itu, ya ya Gaara juga tau kok iya, oh ya sudah nanti disalamin sama Naruto dan Sasuke, ya bye neechan, miss you.

Huft, dapet telefon dari neesan guetersayang, kangen deh jadinya. Yah daripada kangen begitu juga lebih baik ngapalin Biologi deh, kayaknya kali ini gak boleh main – main deh sensei tercinta gue udah stadium akhir kayaknya menghadapi kesengajaan gue tapi mungkin baginya gue bodoh di pelajaran Biologi. Memang ulangan apaan sih Biologi besok babnya, ow sial gue gak tau. Tanya si ayam aja dah. Gue pun mencari nomer si ayam dan begitu ketemu langsung ku telefon dia, dan terdengar nada tunggu dan tidak lama pun diangkat oleh si ayam.

"Ngopo Gar, disebelah aja pake telefon teriak aja tau kesini ke."sembur si ayam

"Males gue, eh ayam besok Biologi ulangan bab mana to, gue gak tau tuh."tanya gue

"Makanya to Gar, kalo sensei nerangin dan menjelasin tuh ya didenger dan diperhatikan bukan dipandang dengan penuh nafsu dan iler merembes keluar."ucap si ayam

"Gue gak pake ngiler ayam, bab mana yam?"tanya gue lagi

"Bab 6 tentang reproduksi manusia."jawab si ayam

"Wokeh reproduksi to, thanks ya ayam gue doain deh supaya lo bisa cepet jadian ma si jidat pink."ucapku sembari menutup telefon

Hmm jadi tentang reproduksi, ku buka buku Biologi ku, kubaca – baca dah. Hmm tentang proses bikin anak toh. Pantesan aja kemaren waktu pelajaran Biologi tuh anak – anak laki - laki sialan satu kelas pada sorak – sorak gak jelas, menurut gue sih. Ok dah setel musik juga dah, hmm first song, lagu yang enak pengantar ngapalin Biologi ah Where Were You ja.

Skip pagi hari saat di sekolah

RUOS, pagi ini ramai karena ternyata Ketua OSIS KHS mereka mengadakan rapat dadakan bersama anggota OSIS nya.

"Wokeh anggota OSIS laknat sekalian, gue mau ngomong nih ..."belum selesai ucapan Gaara sudah dipotong

"Woi Ketua sableng kau udah ngomong kan itu."ucap pelaku pemotongan ucapan Gaara yaitu Deidara

"Diem bantal gue belum selesai ngomong, jangan asal potong."kata Gaara agak keras, karena memang dia gak suka kalo omongan nya dipotong

"Udah Gar, nyante aja. Jadi tentang apa nih rapat dadakan?"tanya Sasuke

"Jadi gini, tadi Kakek bilang katanya kita disuruh ngelakuin pembersihan."ucap Gaara

"Pembersihan apaan Ketua, apa kita harus bersih – bersih sekolah ini?"tanya Yagura

"Termasuk dan kita disuruh ngerazia anak – anak sialan satu sekolah, dimulai dari pakaian, atribut, sepatu, handphone, laptop maupun notebook. Dan dimulai dari kita juga."ucap Gaara

"He dimulai dari kita?"tanya Ino

"Ya iya lah, hei babi kuning baju loe kayaknya ngepass banget, gue minta sebelum mulai kerja nie loe dah ganti pake baju yang lgak ngepass gitu."perintah Gaara pada Ino

"Hah kok aku yang kena, gak ngepass kok Gaara."ucap Ino

"Gak ngepass gimana, liat tuh pacar loe si mayat berjalan dari klub seni rupa itu mandang loe, udah pengen ngajak Hole In One aja tuh. Selain itu juga gue ditegur ama si Ibiki dari BP gara – gara cara berpakaian loe."jelas Gaara agak garang

"Oh ok iya sorry Ketua, iya ku ganti. Hinata chan kau bawa seragam dua kan?"tanya Ino pada Hinata

"Iya aku bawa, nanti sebelum tugas kita ke kamar ganti."ucap Hinata

"Ok nie pembagiannya gue sebutin, pertama buat tim meriksa kebersihan kelas dan halaman sekitarnya, gue milih Keriput, Bantal, Pengantuk sialan, Babi kuning dan model iklan ngeselin."ucap Gaara untuk tim kebersihan

"Kok aku kebagian yang bersih – bersih sih, gak bisa tidur kan. Hah ngerepotin aja."ucap pemuda berambut nanas tampang mengantuk

"Satu tim dengan mu lebih ngerepotin tau."ucap Itachi

"Nama panggilan ku nambah jadi ada banget dah."ucap laki – laki berambut cokelat panjang

"Loe emang ngeselin Neji,"ucap Yagura

"Ok tim 2 untuk meriksa pakaian atribut dan kelengkapan nya, gue milih si rubah, adik model iklan ngeselin, trus loe pendek hobi main air, lalu si autis dan gue. Si autis mana?"tanya Gaara

"Hadir ketua,seru seseorang sambil membuka pintu RUOS keras, maaf Tobi telat tadi disuruh fotocopy sama Tsunade sensei, dan Tobi baru dapet sms buat kumpul rapat dari Sasuke tadi saat Toby lagi belajar dikelas bersama Asuma sensei."ucap Tobi

"Eh udah masuk, kita gimana masih rapat nih Ketua?"tanya Neji

"Gue udah minta izin pada guru yang ngajar hari ini buat ngizinin kita gak ikut kelas satu harian ini buat ngelakuin tugas, kecuali ntar di jam 3 gue dan si rubah dan juga si ayam ada ulangan Biologi, jadi kita ulangan dulu dan kalau udah beres langsung dah kita gawe lagi."jelas Gaara

"Ok dah kalo begitu."ucap semua anggota berbarengan kompak

"Bagus – bagus anggota laknat sialan sekalian, ok sekarang tim 3 buat nginspeksi alat – alat elektronik anak – anak satu sekolah, gue milih si ayam, trus si jidat pink, serangga freak, gendut sialan dan Matt."ucap Gaara,"Ngopo loe gendut sialan melototin gue, berani loe lawan gue?"tanya Gaara dengan nada garang pada anak bertubuh besar bernama Chouji.

"Ah enggak kok ketua, aku cuman laper aja jadi melotot."jawab Chouji gemeter

"Alasan terbego yang pernah gue denger. Ok dah kita akan lakukan persiapan selama satu jam ni dan nanti jam 9, kita langsung mulai. Mau nanya apaan autis?"tanya Gaara pada Tobi yang mengacungkan tangan sambil teriak – teriak tobi pengen nanya – tobi pengen nanya .

"Gimana kalo ada anak yang ngelawan kita atau ngelunjak pada kita pas kita melakukan pemerikasaan atau saat kita nanti mengambil hp, laptop, notebook mereka melawan dan gak mau menyerahkan?"tanya Tobi

"Kalau gue bakal gue tendang bokongnya, tapi cukup tulis aja di selembar atau dalam buku nama mereka, dah gitu setor gue dan gue bakal menindak lanjut mereka."jawab Gaara

"Ano Gaara kun, Matt itu siapa?"tanya seorang wanita gadis bernama Matsuri

"Itu kan loe Matsuri chan tapi gue singkat aja dah jadi Matt."jawab Gaara

"Oh gitu ya, iya deh terserah kamu."ucap Matsuri

"Yo Ketua ada konsumsi kan?"tanya Shino

"Ngambil aja di kantin, mereka kan tau siapa aja anggota OSIS ni sekolahan."jawab Gaara."Ada lagi yang nanya gak?"ucap Gaara

"Saya Ketua,"ucap Konan

"Apaan senpai maniak kertas?"kata Gaara

"Kok aku gak masuk daftar buat tugas ini?"tanya Konan

"Oh itu, loe gak ikut dalam tugas ini, soalnya loe gue tunjuk sebagai Ketua Koordinator buat acara Pensi buat diadain dalam 2 minggu kedepan, buat acara minggu ini kita undur dan dijadiin Pensi aja. Gimana?"tanya Gaara

"He jadi acara nya jadi Pensi toh, ok aja dah ya gak temen semua?"tanya Naruto

"Ya kau benar Naruto, ide bagus Gar."ucap Sasuke

"Gimana senpai maniak kertas, loe sanggup gak, hari ini loe pikirin dan bikin rancangan nya buat ntar, dalam pelaksanaan nya kita – kita bakalan bantu, loe siap?"tanya Gaara

"Ok dah, aku siap."ucap Konan

"Bagus kalau begitu, gue punya satu orang lagi anggota, dia akan datang nanti sore, khusus untuk bantu senpai maniak kertas, dia bukan siswa sini, tapi gue yakin dia bisa atau lebih bisa diandelin dari siswa disini. Ok rapat kelar dan mulai lakukan persiapan dan jam 9 kurang 10 kita kumpul di sini lagi untuk yah gitu dah. Ok mulai persiapan."perintah Gaara

"Siap Ketua."teriak anggota OSIS bawahan Gaara

*PAIN*

Aku berjalan – jalan, dipagi hari ini, enaknya memang gitu, udara masih sejuk walaupun tidak sesejuk Ame, seperti biasa juga, aku pergi dengan gitar tua ku ini. Hari ini kemana ya enaknya, entah kenapa aku jadi agak betahan tinggal di tempat Naruto. Mereka pun jadi cepat akrab denganku, seperti aku dan mereka atau Naruto memiliki ikatan denganku. Entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa, mungkin nasib lagi. Lebih baik aku mengisi perutku dulu setelah itu aku berkeliling lagi dah.

*Pain end*

Kembali lagi ke KHS dan Anggota OSIS Laknat beserta Ketua sablengnya, dan sekarang sedang berkumpul di depan RUOS.

"Ok, anggota laknat semua, sebelum melakukan tugas ini kita berdoa terlebih dahulu, agar pelaksanaan tugas ini bisa lancar tertib aman sejahtera,ok, berdoa mulai."ucap Gaara

Semua anggota OSIS laknat itu pun mulai berdoa.

"Bedoa selesai, ok semua persiapan sudah siap kan. Mental kalian juga deh bila perlu fisik, kita tidak hanya akan menginspeksi anak – anak baik saja, tapi kalian tau kan kelas terutama IPS."ucap Gaara

"Ya kami tau Ketua, kami siap."ucap Itachi

"Kalau begitu, (melirik jam yang ada ditangannya ) ok jam 9 tepat tugas ini kita mulai, LAKSANAKAN."perintah Gaara dengan lantang

"SIAP KAMI LAKSANAKAN."balas anggota nya Lantang juga dah

Tim 1 Saat Memantau kebersihan salah satu kelas di KHS

Itachi, Deidara, Shikamaru, Neji dan Ino masuk ke kelas XII IPS 5, kelas yang dikenal sebagai salah satu kelas teronar dari semua kelas di KHS, dengan prestasi siswa – siswinya yang banyak di bidang non akademik yaitu tukang tawuran, tukang malak, tukang bolos dan masih banyak prestasi lainnya yang dapat mengbaukan nama sekolah. Kelas yang diketuai oleh Orochimaru yang dikenal sebagai pengelola peternakan ular ternama di Konoha.

"Hmm nie kan kelas si Orochimaru, males aku berhadapan ma nie orang."ucap Deidara

"Ye gue juga sama atuh, tuh anak kan nyolot pisan. Aku pernah di tonjok dia sekali waktu kelas XI."ucap Itachi juga.

"Ya udah masuk aja apa sih. ayo."ajak Neji

Kemudian mereka pun masuk kedalam kelas dan bertemu dengan Guy sensei, guru olahraga. Mereka pun minta izin untuk melakukan pemeriksaan di kelas yang sedang diisi oleh Guy sensei ini.

"Ok permisi ya teman semua, kami melakukan pemeriksaan mendadak begini."ucap Neji

"Pemeriksaan kebersihan gimana, konyol banget dah."ucap Orochimaru

"Udah gak usah didengerin Neji kamu periksa tuh pojokan, Shikamaru periksa dalam meja mereka, Ino periksa kelengkapan kebersihan mereka Deidara periksa atas lemari di belakang itu."perintah Itachi

"SIAP"sahut ShikaDeiInoNeji

Mereka pun memulai tugas mereka, memeriksa dengan seksama. Dan

"Ngapain loe meriksa – meriksa dalam meja gue,"teriak salah satu siswa bernama Kimimaro

"Gak kok, cuman liat – liat aja."ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan kembali ke depan

"Bagaimana?"tanya Itachi

"Lebih baik ditulis diluar saja, kalau disini nanti mereka kabur."ucap Shikamaru

"Oke terimakasih atas perhatian teman – teman, maaf mengganguu Guy sensei silahkan dilanjutkan kembali mengajarnya."ucap Itachi

"Oh ah sudah selesai toh, maaf bapak ketiduran, kalian berlima lanjutkan lah pemeriksaan ini dengan semangat masa muda kalian ok."ucap Guy sensei dengan yah gaya nya yang sudah khas di kalangan KHS

"Baik guy sensei, permisi."ucap ItaDeiShikaInoNeji

Tim 2 saat memeriksa pakaian dan kelengkapan Siswa

Brak terdengar suara pintu dibuka keras dan masuk lah para anggota OSIS dengan dipimpin oleh Gaara paling depan, dan dia pun melihat keliling seluruh kelas XI IPA 3, dan menyeringai mengerikan sampai membuat NaruHinaYaguTobi dan seluruh penghuni kelas XI IPA 3 merinding dibuatnya.

"Naruto, ketua bikin aku merinding deh."ucap Tobi

"Bukan kamu aja Tob, aku juga sama."ucap Naruto juga

"Ketua Gaara, loe keren banget dah, bisa membuat semua penghuni disini diem dengan keringet dingin menetes."ucap Yagura dengan mata blink – blink

"Nah loh kan, si Yagura malah kagum, aneh banget."ucap Tobi

"Ok sorry menggangu acara kalian saat ini, mumpung gak ada sensei yang ngajar kan, enaknya kita periksa aja dulu ya."ucap Gaara tetap dengan seringai nya yang makin mengerikan

"Pemeriksaan apa Gaara?"tanya ketua kelas XI IPA3 yang bernama Lee si alis tebal

"Pertanyaan bagus Alis tebal, kita nih dari OSIS mau meriksa pakaian kalian dan segala kelengakapan kalian, Ok anggota OSIS laknat sekalian, mulai periksa mereka."perintah Gaara

"Laksanakan."sahut NaruHinaYaguTobi

Mereka berempat pun mulai memeriksa para siswa kelas XI IPA 3, kelengkapan mereka dan segala ukuran pakaian, sepatu dan asesoris yang dipakai.

"Ok gimana Rubah?"tanya Gaara sambil memegang buku dan pulpen ditangan

"Emm, si Kiba, pakai sepatu warna bukan hitam tapi malah warna putih. Dan juga dia memakai kalung anjing, aneh dah mau – mau nya dia pake kalung gituan."ucap Gaara

"Ok dah, Kiba Inuzuka si manusia anjing, loe siap – siap besok di BP ok, loe gak masuk gue bakal ke rumah loe ngasih surat buat orang tua loe. OK."ucap Gaara

"Ha – Hai Gaara san."sahut Kiba gemetaran

"Ah anoo, Karin san bajunya kekecilan dan rok nya kependekan."ucap Hinata

"Hah, woy kacamata merah, loe besok ganti baju loe dan rok loe. Dan besok ikut dengar Kiba juga ke BP."ucap Gaara pada wanita berkacamata berambut merah dengan pakaian agak minim

"He memangnya kenapa dengan pakaian ku. Ini gak melanggar aturan kok."kata Karin berkilah

"Diem loe, baju loe dah kayak prostitute yang mangkal di persebelasan Konoha jam sebelas malam sialan, daripada baju siswi buat sekolah. Gue gak denger alasan, besok ganti."ucap Gaara sengit

"Gaara kun kau bicara nya keterlaluan."ucap Hinata memperingati pada Gaara

"Menurut gue gak keterlaluan, yang lain nya menyusul besok, gue pampang daftar murid yang bermasalah besok di mading."ucap Gaara kembali. "Selesai dikelas ini, ayo ke kelas berikutnya."perintah Gaara pada NaruHinaYaguTobi

Tim 3 saat melakukan pemeriksaan Handphone dan sejenisnya (merampas)

"Ok, ni berikutnya kelas X 1, dari kelas lain kita udah lumayan menyita banyak Handphone."ucap Matt alias Matsuri

"Chouji, lebih baik kau ke kantin ambilin kita minum deh, buat berlima kan, haus aku dari tadi keliling sekolah nyantronin satu kelas ke kelas lainnya."perintah Sasuke pada Chouji

"Ok deh, kalian berempat aja jadinya yang ke kelas X 1?"tanya Chouji

"Ya, kau ambil minum ja sono, kita dah haus nih."ucap Sakura

"Ok, deh aku pergi kekantin dulu ye."ucap Chouji sambil berlari pergi

"Baiklah ayo masuk."ajak Shino

Mereka pun masuk ke kelas X 1 dan kebetulan sedang diajar oleh Tsunade sensei.

"Permisi Tsunade sensei, kami mau mengadakan pembersihan atau razia terhadap barang elektronik yang dibawa siswa – siswi ke sekolah."ucap Matsuri

"Hmm baiklah silahkan, periksa yang betul ya."kata Tsunade sensei

"Kami akan mengambilnya kok sensei, dan diperiksa di RUOS bersama OSIS yang lainnya."ucap Sasuke."Baik teman, mari kita mulai."perintah Sasuke

Dan mulai lah mereka mengambil dan merampas bagi yang agak membelot tidak ingin memberikan Handphone nya, dan yang menolak memberi Laptop dan Notebook mereka.

"Ekhm, jangan berusaha menipu aku dah, aku salah satu anggota OSIS di sini, jangan melawan lebih baik kau keluarkan handphone mu yang kau sembunyikan dibalik pakaian dalam mu, tepatnya di penutup dada mu Tayuya."perintah Matsuri pada seorang siswi bernama Tayuya

"Eh iya maaf, ta – tapi gimana mengeluarkannya, aku malu dong."ucap Tayuya

"Ikut kepojokan ayo, aku tutupin, cuman buka kancing atas 2 atau 3 biji aja."kata Matsuri sembari berjalan ke pojok

"I –iya dah."nurut Tayuya

"Sakura, jangan lengah Suigetsu menyembunyikan laptopnya dibawah meja nya dengat direkatkan dengan selotip super kuat."ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang melewati bangku Suigetsu karena mengira Suigetsu tidak membawa Laptop

"Oh begitu, terima kasih Sasuke."ucap Sakura dengan agak ngeblush mukanya

"Hampir seluruh murid membawa Handphone dan hanya 10 orang yang membawa laptopnya. Sasuke, sudah selesai nih kayaknya."lapor Shino

"Ok, terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian untuk meyerahkan barang milik kalian ini, kami OSIS akan mengembalikan nya pada saat setengah jam sebelum jam pulang, dan bagi Handphone maupun Laptop atau Notebook mereka yang bermasalah akan kami sita dulu dan kalian bisa mengambilnya di BP."ucap Sasuke

"Kok di BP, bukan di kalian OSIS, memang mau apa juga di BP."protes Suigetsu

"Yah kalian mungkin akan disidang di BP."ucap Matsuri

"Ok, terima kasih ya Tsunade sensei, kami permisi."pamit Sasuke pada Tsunade mewakili teman – temannya

"Ah ya. Ah Sasuke, beri tahu pada Naruto dan Gaara kun, hari ini kelas kalian tidak jadi ulangan, sensei ada keperluan, tadi sensei sudah memberitahu kelas kalian tetapi karena kalian bertiga tidak ada mungkin kalian tidak tahu."ucap Tsunade

"Baik sensei, ada lagi?"tanya Sasuke

"Ah iya, bilang pada Gaara kun, khusus dia, dia harus menghadap sensei nanti sekitar jam 3 setelah pulang sekolah dan apabila Gaara kun tidak sibuk, karena dia masih kurang ulangan nya satu lagi."ucap Tsunade kembali

"Baik sensei, nanti saya sampaikan. Kami permisi sensei."ucap Sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat dan diikuti dengan SakuMatsuShino, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas

Skip waktu

*Pain*

Sudah siang ya, tidak terasa kalau jalan – jalan begini, oh ya kalau tidak salah aku disuruh Gaara untuk kesekolahnya lagi untuk dimintai bantuan. Memangnya buat apaan ya. Kalau ke sekolah GaaNaruSasu berarti mungkin bakalan ketemu dengan Konan lagi. Tunggu – tunggu jangan gitu ah, tapi itu kemungkinan kan, kemungkinan bertemu pun bisa mencapai 78%, gede juga kalau gitu. Ah jangan mengharap deh, apa kau masih menyukai dia hei Yahiko. Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Jangan bercanda deh, dah berapa tahun ya, mungkin 5 tahun tidak bertemu, masa masih suka sih. Hah pusing ah.

Eh, aku lihat seorang anak kecil, anak kecil sama dengan bocah kan. Tunggu pakaian nya lusuh, dia mengemis, dan apa orang – orang disekelilingnya tidak kasian ya, aku samperin dah. Mungkin – mungkin aku bisa bantu. Kurogoh saku celana ku, he kosong, gak da uang. Oh ya kan tadi ku pakai makan di kedai Ichiraku. Hmm tapi samperin ja deh.

"Hei dik."sapaku pada anak tersebut

"Eh, siapa kamu."tanya dia

"Ah kenalkan deh nama kakak Pain, siapa nama mu?"tanya ku

"Aku, namaku Amemaru."jawabnya sambil menyebutkan namanya

"He kau orang mana?"tanyaku lagi

"Aku orang Konoha."jawabnya lagi

"Tapi namamu kok Ame ya, apa mungkin kau sebenarnya orang Ame."ucapku pada Amemaru

"Mungkin deh kak."ucapnya acuh

"Hei kau sudah makan?"tanyaku lagi

"Belum kak, mau gimana makan, ngemis ja cuman dapet segini."ucapnya dengan nada agak sedih

"Hmm, begitu ya."aku pun melirik jam dan jam menunjukkan pukul 12.36. Hmm pas nih, jam makan siang ya. "Hei Amemaru, kakak boleh bantu kan."ucapku

"Bantu gimana. Boleh aja sih."ucapnya dengan heran

"Haha, kau harus makan, mudah – mudahan ini bisa."ujarku sambil menarik gitar ku yang terus kugendong

"He gitar, kakak mau ngamen."tanya nya

"Kurang lebih begitu."jawabku. "Oke lagu apa ya yang enak dah, hmm mungkin lagu nie deh

Oboeteirukai osanaikorokara

Tsumasakidachide todokanai tobiraga attayone

Jikano wasurete samayoi tsukushita

Meirona michiwa itsumo sokoni ikiataru

Muishikini kimino egao wo sagasunowa

Tomerarenai

Nanihitotsu kawarazuni imamo bokuwa kaketeiku

Tatoe haruka tooku hanarebanareni nattemo

Tsubagariau omoi itazurana unmeiga

Furikakaroutomo kowareyashinai

Nozomareru asuga sono sakini aruto

Atumano akude daremoga kizuiteiru hazusa

Harewataru kimini arasoino douguga

Kiesarutokio itsuka kimini misetaina

Kizutsukeaunowa yamenai

Ochiteiku sekaidakedo

Kimini deaetakoto dakademo

Nanimo kowakuwa nai

Tatoe konokaradaga ikura moetsukitemo

Iisa kimini sasagunara

Oozorae to bokuwa masshironi maiagari

Mamotteageru

Tatoe haruka tooku

Hanarebanareni nattemo

Tsunagariau omoi

Itazurana unmeiga

Furikakaroutomo

Kowareyashinai

Tatoe kono karadaga ikura

Moetsukitemo

Iisa kimini sasagunara

Itsuka umarekawaru sekaiga

Sonomeni todokuto iina

"Kyaaa, kakak bagus juga suaranya."jerit seorang perempuan memakai baju seragam sekolah, mungkin siswi Middle School

"Lumayan menghibur, dari kepenatan ini."ucap seorang bapak – bapak sambil menyimpan kan uang di kaleng yang tadi memang milik si Ame

"Ya, ya benar – benar menghibur, kau orang yang waktu itu main musik ditaman kan."kata seorang ibu – ibu masih muda sepertinya, sambil menyimpan uang juga dah

"Eh, ya."jawabku agak gugup juga

Agak banyak juga yang menonton ku, waw, gak nyangka aku dan mereka mau rela menyisihkan uang mereka. Syukur deh. Setelah para kerumunan pergi, aku menghitung uangnya, dan lumayan juga. Dapet 20.000. Aku pun memberikannya pada Ame.

"Ame, nih buat mu."ucapku sambil memberikan uang itu

"He, kakak tidak ingin."tanyanya

"Tidak usah, buatmu sajalah. Kakak niatnya memang bantu kamu. Lumayan kan buat makan, bisa buat dua kali loh satu hari. Atau kalau gak kau bisa beli yang paket 5000 di kedai Ichiraku."kataku padanya

"Terima kasih kak."ucapnya gembira

"Pergi dah sekarang, kayaknya perut mu sudah ingin segera diisi."ucapku

"Baik kak, terima kasih kak."ucapnya sambil berlari pergi dengan senang

GaaNaruSasu lokasi (KHS)

Para anggota OSIS yang telah selesai berkeliling menginspeksi murid satu sekolah pun sedang istirahat di kantin. Mereka terlihat sedang bercanda sambil makan dan minum, yang laki - lakinya. Yang perempuan memisahkan diri dipojokan sambil ngerumpi.

"Hoi, Yagura memang masih bocah ya. Masa gak tau apa itu sperma."ucap Naruto keras

"Diem rubah, gue kan emang masih kelas X, bukan loe yang kelas XI."kilah Yagura

"Tapi kamu kebangetan banget dah, sekarang kelas X bahkan SMP ja dah tau apa itu sperma, masa kamu belum tau sih."ucap Deidara

"Diem bantal, gak usah ikut – ikutan dah."ucap Yagura mengancam

"Ya, ya, jangan – jangan Yagura belum pernah mimpi lagi."ucap Toby ikut – ikutan tertawa juga

"Eh autis kalo mimpi mah gue juga udah, malah sering tau. Tadi malem ja gue mimpi sialan loe."ucap Yagura pada Tobi

"Emang kau mimpi apaan tadi malam?"tanya Itachi

"Gue tadi malem mimpi si Bantal jadi cewek ngegodain si Keriput di pinggir jalan persebelasan Konoha."ucap Yagura keras – keras

Bwahahaha, kontan seluruh anggota OSIS ( yang laki – laki ) yang sedang istirahat tertawa dengan nyaringnya dengan diselingi omelan Deidara pada Yagura

"Eh bocah, nyang bener aja, masa aku jadi cewek dan gak elit banget lagi, ngapain ngegodain si Itachi keriput itu."ucap Deidara marah

"Sumpe deh, gue emang mimpi begitu. Asli gak pake rekayasa."ucap Yagura

"Sudah Deidara, namanya juga mimpi. Dan Yagura maksud Tobi itu bukan mimpi begitu loh, tapi mimpi basah alias kau mimpi dengan cewek."ucap Neji

"Apaan kalo ma cewek mah gue juga sering, nih ya 2 hari yang lalu gue mimpi ama Kurenai sensei dikelas."kata Yagura lagi

"He ngapain kau ma Kurenai sensei?"tanya Shino penasaran dengan yang lainnya juga

"Gue di suruh berdiri didepan kelas gara – gara gue gak bisa ngerjain soal Matematika yang dia jelasin."jawab Yagura mungkin polos

Bwahahaahaaaahahaha, tawa anggota OSIS ( yang laki – laki ) kembali dengan keras, dan malah nambah keras. Mendengar jawaban tentang mimpi Yagura.

"Gue kira ngapain, ternyata loe di hukum toh."ucap Naruto

"Benar – benar masih bocah deh kau Yagura, nih ya Tobi yang autis tuh aja tau kalo sperma itu apa."ucap Sasuke

"Secara dia udah kelas XII tau ayam."balas Yagura sengit

"Eh Yagura jadi gini ya, mimpi basah tuh artinya loe sama cewek tuh ngelakuin yang namanya SEX, alias bersetubuh."jelas Shikamaru sambil menyeruput minumannya

"Wet dah bangun kau Shika, ku kira tetap betah tidur kau."ucap Naruto

"Yah gimana gak bangun sih, kalian pada ketawa kenceng banget."kata Shikamaru nguap

"Yo woi GaaMatsu dari mana kalian."panggil Sasuke pada Gaara dan Matsuri yang baru masuk ke kantin

"Cieee, Ketua ama Matsuri toh ternyata."koor para anak buah Gaara tersebut ( Yang laki – laki dan perempuan )

"Diem loe pada, gue abis dari wc."ucap Gaara

"Wet ngapain kalian pada dari wc barengan gitu. Wah ternyata kalian habis ..." belum selesai Deidara bicara langsung dipotong

"Pikiran loe ngeres mulu bantal, gak denger gue tadi bilang apa, GUE abis dari wc."ucap Gaara dengan penekanan pada kata Gue

"Berarti Matt dari mana dong."tanya Yagura

"Eh aku dari perpus, terus kebetulan Gaara lewat, dan kita kesini bareng deh."ucap Matsuri

"Tuh ternyata si pendek hobi main air lebih pinter dari loe ya bantal."kata Gaara menyindir Deidara

"Ugh sial dah."gerutu Deidara

"Oh ya Gar, ada pesan dari Tsunade sensei katanya kau di ..."belum selesai Sasuke berbicara sudah dipotong Gaara

"Gue udah denger tadi dari Matt, ntar gue kesana."ucap Gaara."Oh ya, jam setengah 2 kita mulai meriksa tuh alat – alat elektronik milik teman – teman sialan kita."tambah Gaara

"Oh ya Ketua, katanya bakal ada seseorang yang bantu aku dalam tugas sebagai koordinator kali ini, siapa sih dia?"tanya Konan

"Oh ya lupa, ntar dia datang jam sekitar sekarang dah. Loe tunggu dia aja di depan gerbang sekolah senpai maniak kertas."ucap Gaara santai

"Sekarang ya, ya sudah aku ke depan dulu ya teman – teman."ucap Konan pamit mungkin

"Yayay Konan senpai / Konan." ucap anggota OSIS tersebut

"Dia keberatan gak ya, hah."desah Gaara

"Memang siapa sih yang bakal bantuin Konan senpai, Gaara kun?"tanya Matsuri berbisik pada kata Gaara kun

"Dia abang gue."jawab Gaara

"He Kankurou san mau disuruh bantuin, emang dia mau?"tanya Matsuri lagi

"Ya bukan dia lah, tapi abang gue ama si rubah dan si ayam, yang kemarin kesini dan guekenalin dengan kalian loh Matsuri chan."jawab Gaara kembali

"Eh oh ya yang itu toh."ucap Matsuri gugup dan ngeblush denger Gaara manggil dirinya dengan nama nya dan diakhiti suf chan

"Loe kenapa, kok jadi merah gitu sih, sakit ya loe?"tanya Gaara pada Matsuri sambil memegang kening Matsuri

"Hii, tidak kok Gaara kun."jawab Matsuri

"Akhem Ketua ternyata mojok nih sama Sekretaris – akhem."ucap Tobi pada Gaara

"CieeeeeeeeeEEEE."koor anak OSIS itu

"Diem loe pada mau gue tendang satu – satu bokong loe pada."ucap Gaara tanpa ekspresi sih

*Konan*

Hem, Gaara bilang dia yang mau bantuin aku nungguin di depan gerbang sekolah, apa udah datang ya. Kira – kira siapa orangnya ya, kok gak minta bantuan aja sama salah satu penghuni sekolah ini alias anak – anak Seni saja. Kan acaranya Pensi, berarti cocoknya minta bantuan mereka. Tapi kok Gaara minta anak luar yang buat bantuin aku sih. Memang dia siapa tanya ku lagi dalam hati. Hem mana dia, aku dah digerbang nih, jangan bikin aku nunggu dah, lagi panas dalam hati. Eh ada orang didepan pintu gerbang apa dia orang yang dimaksud gaara, tapi tunggu kok kayaknya itu rambut aku kenal dan gitar itu kan kalo tidak salah. Masa sih dia, kusapa saja deh.

"Maaf permisi."sapaku pada laki – laki yang menunggu itu

"Eh ya he, Konan."ucap laki – laki tersebut

"Tuh kan ternyata benar memang Yahiko."ucapku

TBC dah

Biasa dah, para raider et salah dah reader, mohon dengan sangat dah, review kalian. Please blass. Ja minna


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Boga Mashashi Kishimoto

Neutron Star Collision punya Muse

Ini fic punya nya S.A

Main Chara Pain Yahiko

Ok dah lanjut?/?

Tuh kan ternyata Yahiko. Dari rambut orange nya udah ketebak, tapi ragu, tapi setelah didekati dan melihat wajahnya ternyata memang dia. Kenapa mesti Yahiko sih, kok aneh banget bisa dia gini yang ngebantuin aku. Apa sih maksud Gaara kun, kok dia minta bantuan orang luar tapi kenapa Yahiko yang dia ambil.

"Konan, hello kenapa?tanyanya mengagetkan aku dari pikiran ku

"Tidak kenapa – napa. Ayo masuk."ajakku agak dingin

"Kau kenapa Konan?"tanyanya lagi

"Aku, aku tidak apa – apa, memang ada apa dengan ku?"tanyaku balik

"Enggak sih, hanya saja kau agak ya .."ucapnya gantung

"Apa?"tanyaku lagi

"Jangan dipikirin dah, kemana kita Konan?"tanyanya

"Ke RUOS, yang kemarin tuh ruangan. Gaara kun dan yang lainnya menunggu disana."ujarku tetap dingin

*Pain*

Konan kenapa sih. Kayaknya ada yang aneh dengan dia. Apa ada salah ya aku pada dia. Ah ketemu ja baru 2 kali ama sekarang. Aneh bener tapi kesan nya dia dingin banget. Tunggu mungkin ada hubungannya antara kedatanganku kesini atas panggilan Gaara dan berkaitan dengan Konan. Hem mungkin saja sih, kemungkinannya pun kira – kira sekitar 67%. Hem lalu yang 33% lagi apa ya.

"Kau ngapain, mainin jari kayak orang lagi menghitung gitu?"tanya Konan pada ku

"Ha, ah enggak kok. Lagi senam jari aja ."jawab ku sambil tertawa

"Konyol."ujarnya agak ketus

Tuh kan.

*Normal*

Gaara dan anggota OSIS laknat, sedang sibuk di RUOS memeriksa Handphone, Laptop dan Notebook milik para siswa – siswi KHS. Mereka ada yang menjerit WAW, WIH, MANTAP MEN dan sebagainya saat memeriksa. Salah satunya Yagura.

"WHAT, apaan nih."jerit Yagura saat melihat salah satu Handphone yang diperiksa

"Apaan sih Yagura, kau nemu apaan?"tanya Deidara disampingnya

"Ini nih apaan, gambar gak tau malu gitu. Ngapain sih ada."ujar Yagura sembari menyerahkan Handphone tersebut pada Deidara

"Yah Yagura dasar bocah, liat ginian aja heboh. Video ginian mah kurang vulgar atuh."ucap Deidara

"WAW MANTAP bener dah."jerit Naruto. "Memang mantap ya artis film blue ini. Sas kau tau kan ni siapa?"tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hah kok nanya aku, mana ku tau."jawab Sasuke

"Damn, ni pake pasword. Pasti nih hp sialan ada yang macam – macam. Serangga freak, nih bongkar. Loe kan jagonya masalah hack heck hock."perintah Gaara sambil melempar Hp tersebut dan ia menyalakan salah satu laptop rampasan

"Ok dah."ujar Shino sambil menangkapnya dengan mulus

"Oh ya gue lupa bilang, Hp dan Laptop atau Notebook kalian juga harus diperiksa. Yang bakal meriksa adalah gue,Matt dan adik model iklan ngeselin."ucap Gaara

"Hah kok gitu Gar, punya mu ama siapa dong?"tanya Naruto

"Nih loe pada periksa aja punya gue."ucap Gaara sambil melempar Ipone 4 dan HTC HD7 nya ke meja dihadapan para anggota OSIS

"E buset, Hp mahal dilempar – lempar, gak takut rusak kau?"tanya Ino

"Tinggal beli baru apa susahnya."ujar Gaara santai

"Dasar orang kaya."ucap Shikamaru

"Tapi tumben ya, mereka gak pada nyolot waktu kita inspeksi."ucap Neji

"Itu karena hampir semua kelas sedang ada sensei yang mengajar. Coba aja gak da, bisa ribet kita apalagi di kelas Oro si ular."ujar Itachi

Pintu dibuka dan masuklah Konan ke dalam RUOS bersama dengan Pain.

"Yo abang musisi."sapa Gaara

"Konichiwa Pain san."sapa NaruSasu kompak

"Ahaha, konichiwa eeee minna san."sapa Pain pada seluruh anggota OSIS ( selain Konan )

"Konichiwa Pain san."balas seluruh anggota OSIS ( selain Konan )

"Ekhm cie cie cie dah, Konan senpai ma Pain san datangnya barengan ya, kok bisa ekhm."ucap Sakura menggoda Konan

"Aku juga gak mau bareng dia Sakura, kalau Gaara gak merintahkan dia."ucap Konan dingin

Krik, seluruh anggota OSIS ( selain Konan )membeku mendengar jawaban Konan yang terkesan agak ketus plus dingin. Bertanya – tanya mungkin itu lah yang ada dibenak mereka. Karena memang Konan tidak pernah mengeluarkan nada bicara seperti itu.

"Kalian kenapa?"tanya Pain heran

"Hanya heran ama Konan, biasanya kamu gak dingin gitu loh."ucap Tobi jujur

"Memang benar kan, yang menyuruh Yahiko kesini kan Gaara kun, tujuan nya untuk membantuku kan dalam persiapan untuk kegiatan Pensi nanti."ujar Konan

"Loe bener banget senpai maniak kertas. Lalu kau keberatan kah?"tanya Gaara

"Tidak!"jawab Konan cepat

"Bagus kalau begitu, kemarikan Hp loe. Gue mau periksa."perintah Gaara

"Heeh nih."ujar Konan memberikan Hp nya pada Gaara kemudian kembali ketempatnya semula

"Hoo sms nya kebanyakan dari si maniak boneka sialan itu ya."ujar Gaara keras

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau memeriksa tak usah sampai sms segala."marah Konan

"Santai bu, gue becanda doang. Adik model iklan ngeselin nih periksa."ucap Gaara sambil memberikan Hp Konan pada Hinata

"Gar, aku ke wc dulu ya."ucap Pain pada Gaara

"Ok, hati – hati banyak cewek kepincut ama salah satunya lagi."ujar Gaara pada Pain

Ucapan Gaara entah kenapa agak menimbulkan suatu reaksi kejut bagi Konan. Ia pun menatap Pain sekilas. Dan kembali menekuni kegiatannya.

"Hahaha, mungkin."ucap Pain bercanda

Mendengar kata mungkin, lagi – lagi Konan agak terkejut juga. Dan Gaara ternyata memperhatikan hal tersebut."Hoo hebat banget, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya."ucap gaara dalam hati.

"Gar gimana kalo kita belikan Hp baru buat Pain san, gak enak ah dia pake Hp bekas ku udah rusak gitu."usul Naruto pada Gaara

"Boleh juga, Ayam loe pilihin gih Hp yang kira – kira cocok buat Pain san."perintah Gaara

"Ok dah. Gar, minna kalian harus liat ini deh."ucap Sasuke sambil membalikkan Laptop yang dia periksa tadi menghadap pada teman – temannya

Dilaptop tersebut tersuguh pemandangan film video semacam blue film yang cukup hot. Tetapi yang mengejutkan mereka bukan lah karena video tersebut tetapi siapa pemainnya. Ya yang sedang berhubungan badan dalam video tersebut.

"WHAT THE FU*k."teriak Gaara

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT."teriak para anggota OSIS

"He Karin senpai dan Ebisu mereka berdua telanjang dan Karin senpai di tindih Ebisu sensei ya."ucap Yagura polos

Ya, yang sedang bermain di video tersebut adalah Karin, siswa kelas XI IPA 3 dan Ebisu sensei, seorang pengajar pelajaran Seni di KHS.

Gaara yang mendengar junior nya berkata demikian langsung bertindak "Serangga freak tarik si pendek hobi main air keluar, dia gak boleh terkontaminasi dengan video ini."perintah Gaara pada Shino

"Ok Ketua."sahut Shino sembari menarik Yagura yang heran terbengong – bengong

"E buset si gak nyangka."ucap Sakura

"Gue udah merasa dia tuh emang jalang sialan. Tapi yang lebih sialan dia maen sama sensei seni sialan."ujar Gaara

"Ckk benar – benar deh nih, udah kelewatan banget, ngapain lagi di video. Dasar jablay."kata Ino

"Sita dan buat laporan buat diserahkan pada BP."perintah Gaara "Dab periksa yang lainnya lebih teliti masih ada yang seperti ini."sambung perintah Gaara

Mereka pun langsung serius, karena mereka merasa bertanggung jawab atas inspeksi ini, segala file hyde dan yang memakai pasword mereka bobol. Dan tetap dengan diselingi dengan teriakan WAW WIW dan WUW atau WOW. Dan dalam pemeriksaan ini, Yagura tidak diikutsertakan, alasan Gaara karena Yagura masih terlalu polos untuk melihat hal seperti video itu. Hingga akhirnya seluruh Handphone Laptop dan Notebook telah selesai mereka periksa dengan hasil yang lumayan, (menurut mereka).

"Ok semua sudah selesai diperiksa, dan milik kita OSIS Hp maupun Laptop atau Notebook bersih."ucap Gaara

"HOREEE."sorak para anggota OSIS laknat tersebut

"Pendek hobi main air, model iklan ngeselin, keriput, babi kuning, gendut sialan, bantal dan serangga freak, serahkan Handphone Laptop dan Notebook bermasalah pada Bp dan yang gak bermasalah, berikan kembali pada para murid sialan."perintah Gaara pada Yagura, Neji, Itachi, Ino, Chouji, Deidara dan Shino

"HAI."teriak mereka ber7

Mereka bertujuh pun keluar dengan membawa bungkusan berisi Handphone Laptop dan Notebook.

"Udah kayak mau jualan aja mereka."ucap Sakura

"Ngomong – ngomong Pain san lama ya dari wc nya, masa dari tadi gak kembali – kembali. Apa dia tersesat."ujar Matsuri

"Hah, Matsu benar. Abang Pain mana sih."ujar Naruto yang mulai memanggil Pain dengan Abang

"Zehahaha, mungkin yang gue bilang tadi bener. Dia kepincut dengan salah satu cewek di ni sekolah."ucap Gaara

Lagi – lagi Konan sedikit bereaksi terhadap ucapan Gaara. Apakah dia khawatir pada Pain, atau ada alasan khusus lain mengapa ia sampai bereaksi seperti itu. Gaara yang lagi – lagi menangkap hal tersebut tertawa "Zehahaha sampai segitu nya ya ngedenger Abang musisi mungkin kepincut ma cewek sekolah ni, hei senpai maniak kertas."ujar Gaara mengejek Konan

"Hah apa, maksudmu aku mikirin tuh."elak Konan ketus plus dingin

"Sasori san mau dikemanain nih senpai."goda Sakura

"Sakura diam lah, atau kau mau ku beritahukan pada orangnya, mumpung ada disini."ancam Konan pada Sakura

"Waduh jangan senpai, ampun."mohon Sakura

"Zehahahaha, gue tau rahasia loe jidat pink, yang loe simpan di senpai maniak kertas."ucap Gaara

"Hah, jangan Ketua. Kalau tau jangan di sebar, please."mohon Sakura pada Gaara

"Zehahahaha, kalau gitu sekarang ambilin gue TEBS di kantin."perintah Gaara pada Sakura

"Baik Ketua."patuh Sakura sambil beranjak pergi

Sakura pun pergi mengambil TEBS untuk Ketua mereka tercinta. Naruto main kapal – kapalan dari kertas dengan Sasuke. Gaara sibuk main game di laptopnya bersama Matsuri main PES 2011, Hinata sibuk berkaca di kaca yang tergantung di pojok ruangan, Shikamaru selalu saja tidur, Tobi sedang menyanyikan lagu Konoha Raya dengan suara keras dan Konan yang terdiam.

"Gaara kun, Naruto kun, Sasuke kun siapa Yahiko bagi kalian?"tanya Konan tiba – tiba

"WHAT."teriak ketiganya bersamaan

"Siapa Yahiko sebenarnya bagi kalian, kenapa kalian bisa begitu baik pada dia. Dia kan orang yang bukan kalian kenal dengan baik."tanya Konan kembali

"Dia, abang saya / gue."ucap NaruSasuGaa

"Hah."bingung Konan

"Dia abang kita – kita."ucap Gaara

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian menganggap dia abang kalian. Kalian baru mengenalnya."ujar Konan

"Kami mengenalnya, dia bernama Pain, Pain Yahiko. Dia berasal dari Ame yang kesasar ke Konoha saat dia ingin ke Kiri untuk bertemu sahabatnya."kata Naruto

"Dia sudah gue anggap abang gue, karena dua kakak gue gak da bersama gue disini."ujar Gaara

"Ya lagian kayaknya aku ngerasa kayak ada hubungan sebelumnya dengan abang Pain. Gak tau kenapa gitu deh hatiku bilang."ucap Naruto

"Apa ada masalah Konan senpai?"tanya Sasuke

"Hah masalah?"tanya Konan balik

"Bener kata Ayam, loe tiba – tiba bertanya begitu senpai maniak kertas, ada apa dengan hubungan kalian, atau apa ada masalah antara kau dengan abang musisi."ujar Gaara dingin dengan aura yang mulai menguar keluar

"Tidak, tidak ada."ucap Konan cepat dengan nada agak bergetar, mungkin takut dengan nada suara Gaara yang terdengar dingin itu

Pintu dibuka dan nampaklah sebuah kepala berambut merah seperti Gaara dan mulai menyembulkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia adalah Akasuna Sasori, pacar dari Konan. Begitu masuk ia pun langsung menghampiri Konan dan memeluk tubuh Konan.

"Sa – Sasori, apa – apaan ."ucap Konan sembari mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasori

"Maksud loe apa hei boneka sialan, asal nyosor di RUOS. "ujar Gaara

"Memang apa masalahnya, loe cuman Ketua OSIS saja, jangan berlagak mengatur gue deh."ucap Sasori mengejek Gaara

"Hoo kau berani ngelawan perintah ku ya."ujar Gaara sambil berdiri akan menghampiri Sasori yang masih memeluk Konan

Cklek terdengar suara pintu RUOS dibuka, dan masuk lah Pain dengan senyum cerah gak tau kenapa, tetapi senyum itu hilang saat ia melihat Konan yang dipeluk Sasori. Ia agak mengernyit kan alisnya dan mata melingkar nya agak melebar terbuka, dan ia melihat Gaara yang berdiri ditahan oleh Matsuri. Pandangan Gaara yang baru dilihatnya. Dan suasana pun hening didalam.

"Eto, maaf lama. Aku tadi nyasar."ucap Pain memecah keheningan

Tersadar dari kenyataan, Konan pun melepaskan paksa pelukan Sasori. Dan agak menjauh dari kekasihnya tersebut. Gaara pun kembali tenang dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Sudah gue duga loe pasti nyasar abang musisi."ucap Gaara pada Pain

"Yah begitulah, ada yang bersedia nganterin deh."kata Pain

"He siapa bang?"tanya Naruto

"Ah iya lupa. Eh sini deh, masuk aja. Gak apa – apa kok."ucap Pain sambil menarik tangan seseorang dan setelah agak dipaksa akhirnya masuklah seorang gadis, manis berambut kuning panjang dengan mata violet indah.

"He, Shion chan."ujar Naruto pada gadis yang diajak Pain masuk RUOS tersebut

"Ah, hai Naruto kun, Sasuke kun, Gaara kun, Matsuri chan Hinata chan."sapa wanita bernama Shion pada teman satu angkatannya

"Ternyata kembaran Hinata loe tertarik dengan dia ya?"tanya Gaara pada Pain yang memberikan reaksi blush pada Shion

"Haha, bisa aja. Tadi dia udah berbaik hati mengantar kan ku waktu nyari ni ruang, sekalian aja kuajak kesini."ujar Pain

"Shion, memang kelas gak da sensei. Kan masih ada waktu pelajaran?"tanya Sasuke

"Oh, itu Asuma sensei sedang berhalangan masuk."jawab Shion

Konan yang melihat Pain membawa Shion ke RUOS, merasa kan sesuatu hal yang mungkin baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Yaitu rasa cemburu. Oh dia cemburu pada temannya dahulu, pancaran matanya terlihat tidak suka saat melihat Pain yang ternyata masih memegang tangan Shion.

"Bang musisi, kayaknya kau sudah membuat satu orang di ruang ini cemburu deh."ujar Gaara yang menyadari raut muka Konan

"Ha, siapa dan kenapa dia mesti cemburu terhadap ku dan Shion?"tanya Pain

"Oh, nanti juga kalian bakal tau, dan mungkin kalian semua sudah tau. Oh ya kenapa dia cemburu karena abang musisi masih tetap memegang tangan Shion yang artinya belum atau tidak loe lepasin."terang Gaara

Pain dan Shion yang mendengar penuturan Gaara tersebut melihat tangan mereka yang memang masih dipegang oleh Shion pun bersemu merah dan Pain pun melepaskan tangannya dari Shion.

"Ekhm dah bang, betah ya megang tangan Shion."goda Sasuke

"Ketua Gaara, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan."ucap Konan

"Apa itu?"tanya Gaara

"Tapi seluruh anggota OSIS harus ada disini terlebih dahulu dan maaf Sasori kun dan Shion untuk keluar ruangan."ujar Konan

"Kenapa dia enggak Konan chan?"tanya Sasori menunjuk Pain

"Karena dia ada hubungan nya dengan yang ingin ku sampaikan."jawab Konan

"Gue bisa menebaknya senpai maniak kertas sialan."ucap Gaara

"Hoi loe apaan manggil cewek gue mulut loe."ujar Sasori agak marah pada Gaara

"Lalu kenapa, toh dia nya mau – mau aja gue panggil gitu."ucap Gaara santai

"Sialan loe ya."ujar Sasori marah menghampiri Gaara

Tiba – tiba pintu pun dibuka, dan anggota OSIS yang tadi pergi untuk menyerahkan laporan dan mengembalikan Handphone Laptop dan Notebook pun kembali. Mereka saat masuk heran saat melihat Sasori yang terlihat sangat marah pada Gaara, dan sepertinya yang Gaara nyantai aja.

"Sasori, kau ngapain disini?"tanya Deidara yang memang seangkatan dengan Sasori

"Kebetulan, berhubung kami anggota OSIS telah hadir semua, diharapkan kalian yang bukan OSIS untuk keluar."perintah Gaara

"Kalo gitu saya duluan ya Pain san."pamit Shion pada Pain

"Ya, arigatou sudah yah nganterin kesini."ucap Pain tersenyum pada Shion

Shion yang melihat senyum Pain pun merona mukanya, mengundang Naruto untuk menggodanya."Ciee, Shion pamit nya cuman pada abang ah."goda Naruto

"Ah enggak kok Naruto kun, Gaara kun, Sasuke kun, Hinata chan, Matsuri chan dan yang lainnya saya keluar dulu ya."pamit Shion pada seluruh anggota OSIS dengan muka merah karena godaan Naruto

"Nah boneka sialan, loe juga keluar sana."perintah Gaara pada Sasori setelah Shion keluar

"Cih gue gak bakalan keluar."tolak Sasori

"Sasori san, kau tau. Peraturan No 10 tahun 2009 Konoha High School, tentang Kelembagaan Siswa yaitu OSIS. Disitu dijelaskan bahwa seluruh perintah anggota OSIS adalah absolut dan mesti wajib dipatuhi oleh seluruh siswa – siswi KHS ini."jelas Matsuri

"Hah, gue gak peduli."bengal Sasori

"Peraturan No 10 ayat ke 3 tahun 2009 Konoha High School, barangsiapa ada siswa – siswi KHS melanggar dan membangkang perintah OSIS itu. Maka pihak sekolah memperbolehkan anggota OSIS untuk memberikan hukuman pada si pelanggar. Gue gak tau yang lain apa mau atau tidak melakukannya, tapi berhubung loe udah membangkang tidak menuruti kata – kata Gaara sama, gue siap buat ngehajar loe disini sekarang juga."ucap Yagura serius

"Anak kecil kayak loe mau ngehajar gue. Berani loe ama gue hah."marah Sasori pada Yagura sambil berlari menghampiri Yagura dan mencengkeramnya

Anggota OSIS yang lain hanya diam saja. Mereka diam melihat Sasori yang mencengkeram kerah Yagura dan siap untuk memukulnya. Hingga akhirnya tangan Konan memegang Sasori menghentikan nya dari memukul Yagura. Dan berbicara "Hentikan Sasori, kau tau kenapa mereka yang lain diam saja?"tanya Konan pada Sasori

"Hah karena mereka takut dengan gue."jawab Sasori dengan seringai

"Kau salah,mereka diam karena. Saat kau memukul Yagura kau akan terkena pelanggaran Peraturan No 10 ayat ke 5 tahun 2009 Konoha High School, barangsiapa ada siswa – siswi KHS dengan sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja memukul atau melakukan tindak kekerasan pada anggota OSIS, maka ia akan dikenai hukuman tertinggi. Kau tau kan hukuman tertinggi itu apa. Kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan akan diedarkan surat pemberitahuan kepada seluruh sekolah di Konoha untuk tidak menerima si pelanggar yang dikeluarkan dari KHS karena melanggar peraturan ini."jelas Konan

"APA."jerit Sasori kaget

"Karena itu keluarlah, sebelum mereka benar – benar melakukan itu."ucap Konan pada Sasori

"Loe bercanda."tukas Sasori

"Tidak, kau bisa melihatnya atau kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Kepala Sekolah."ujar Konan

Sasori pun melepaskan cengkaraman ya dari Yagura dan mulai berjalan pergi keluar dari RUOS. Dan tidak terlihat lagi. Mereka anggota OSIS masih terdiam dengan kejadian tadi. Tapi sebuah seringai dan sebuah aura yang keluar dari sosok Ketua mereka langsung membuat mereka duduk dibangku masing – masing. Terkecuali Pain yang memang tidak duduk karena tidak ada bangku.

"Hebat senpai maniak kertas. Kau mengucapkan Peraturan No 10 ayat ke 5 tahun 2009 Konoha High School pada kekasih loe sendiri. Gue kira loe mau apa."ucap Gaara dengan seringai diwajahnya

"Bagaimana juga aku harus melindungi dia."ucap Konan

"Yah meski begitu, aku tau kalau memang si Sasori itu memukul Yagura tadi, aku pasti yang akan memberi hukuman itu,karena itu tugas ku."ucap Sasuke

"Apa hukuman peraturan itu tidak terlalu kejam?"tanya Sakura

"Hukuman dan peraturan itu berlaku tergantung kitanya. Kalo kita merasa tidak perlu, ya kita tak usah melakukan dan menjalankan hukuman dari peraturan ini. Tetapi peraturan dan hukuman nya ini benar adanya, dan sudah ditanda tangani dan disetujui Kepala Sekolah."jelas Sasuke

"Stop pembicaraan ini, karena gue sebentar lagi harus menemui Tsunade sensei, gue minta loe cepetan utarakan yang mau loe sampaikan maniak kertas."perintah Gaara

"Saya, Konan jabatan Sekretaris Utama OSIS Konoha High keberatan dan menolak tugas yang diberikan Ketua OSIS Konoha High School, Sabaku No Gaara untuk menjadi Ketua Koordinator untuk acara Pentas Seni yang akan diadakan dari dua sampai tiga minggu kedepan."ucap Konan menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikannya

Anggota OSIS yang lain kaget. Karena ini pertama kalinya Konan menolak perintah OSIS dan itu perintah langsung dari Ketua. Boro – boro menolak Ketua, menolak keinginan para kouhai nya saja dia gak akan bisa. Tapi kali ini Konan mengatakan penolakan nya pada Ketua OSIS Gaara tersebut.

"A – apa alasan senpai menolak tugas ini?"tanya Hinata

"Gue ngerti. Gue tau alasannya. Kalian semua, tentukan apakah Konan masih harus melakukan tugas itu atau tidak. Gue mau ke ruang Tsunade sensei. Udah waktunya. Matt kalau udah ada hasil, lapor gue."perintah Gaara pada anggota nya

"BAIK KETUA."koor anggota OSIS

"Rubah loe pimpin rapat dadakan menentukan Senpai Maniak Kertas itu masih harus melaksanakan tugasnya atau tidak."ucap Gaara pada Naruto

"Ok Gar, aku ngerti."sahut Naruto

Gaara pun meninggalkan RUOS, dan pemimpin pun rapat dadakan rapat penentuan Konan pun diambil alih oleh Naruto yang memang dia seorang Wakil dari Gaara.

"Ok, deh. Ama aku nyantai aja. Pertama alasan Konan senpai apa menolak tugas ini?"tanya Naruto pada Konan

"Untuk alasan nya kukira tak usah kusebutkan disini."jawab Konan

"Loh kenapa, suatu penolakan itu harus ada alasannya loh Konan senpai. Benar gak teman – teman."ujar Naruto

"Aku tau tapi kukira alasan untuk yang ini gak usah kalian tau."ucap Konan keras kepala mungkin

"Peraturan No 11 Tentang Kinerja OSIS Konoha High School, dalam ayat ke 4 disebutkan bahwa bila salah seorang anggota OSIS menolak suatu tugas yang diberikan, harus ada alasan yang cukup kuat untuk melakukan penolakan tersebut."ujar Yagura memainkan peraturan kembali

"Ap – apa, aku memang tidak ingin kalian mengetahui alasan ku menolak tugas kali ini."ucap Konan tetap keras kepala

"Kalau begitu sambungan nya yaitu ayat ke 5. Apabila alasan penolakan itu tidak jelas atau tidak kuat, dan ia tetap menolak tugas tersebut. Maka ia akan dikenai hukuman yang akan ditetapkan oleh anggota OSIS secara musyawarah. Dan loe masih menolak dan loe tidak memberikan penjelasan alasan loe nolak. Menurutku hukumannya adalah, menaikkan Hinata Hyuga menjadi Sekretaris Utama dan menurunkan Konan senpai dari jawabatannya sebagai Sekretaris OSIS dengan kata lain kau dikeluarkan dari OSIS ini."ucap Yagura

"Ap – apa, kehilangan, serius mengucapkan itu Yagura kun?"tanya Konan dengan agak gemetar mendengar ucapan Yagura atas hukumannya apabila masih menolak dengan alasan yang memang enggan ia sebutkan

"Gue serius. Bagaimana pendapat yang lain?"tanya Yagura

"Itu terlalu keterlaluan menurutku. Sebaiknya hukumannya adalah mengurangi nilai bintang keaktifan Konan yang selama ini dia kumpulkan."ucap Sasuke

"Tobi – Tobi gak setuju dengan hukuman yang dikemukakan Yagura kun dan Sasuke Yagura kun keluarkan memang terlalu kejam, dan yang Sasuke kun kemukakan menurut Tobi gak adil juga. Soalnya nilai bintang keaktifan itu kan sulit didapatkannya, butuh kerja keras untuk itu."ucap Tobi membela senpainya

"Maka dari itu, kemukakan apa alasan mu, Konan sepai."ucap Naruto

Konan terdiam. Padahal apa susah nya mengucapkan alasan nya yang sepele itu, tapi kenapa ia berat mengatakan nya. Ia entah mengapa membenci orang yang akan menjadi partnernya, ia benci entah kenapa. Padahal sehari kemarin ia masih bisa tersenyum pada Yahiko.

"Baik, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berpasangan dengan Pain Yahiko."ucap Konan menberikan alasannya

"Hanya itu?"tanya Itachi

"Hah?"heran Konan

"Hanya itu kau menolak untuk mengerjakan Tugas ini. Karena partner untuk kerja nya nanti. Kau tau, aku setuju sebenarnya dengan Gaara kun yang membawa Pain san kemari. Aku merasa dia lebih punya taste."ucap Itachi

"Kenapa kita tidak melibatkan anggota sekolah saja. Kita bisa meminta bantuan Klub musik dan Klub seni juga."ujar Konan mengungkapkan pendapatnya

"Aku tau, tapi Gaara kun juga punya alasan dia meminta Pain membantumu."ujar Itachi

"Apa alasanya?"tanya Konan

"Aku tidak tau, kami semua disini tidak tau. Tapi kita semua tau termasuk kau Konan, bahwa apa yang diputuskan oleh Gaara biasanya selalu tepat dan berhasil dengan sukses."ucap Itachi

Anggota yang lain mengangguk kan kepalanya. Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya pada niisannya tersebut, Yagura mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Itachi.

"Benar Konan senpai, lebih baik turuti saja dan laksanakan tugas ini bersama Pain san."ucap Sakura

"Tapi."ujar Konan kehilangan kata – kata. Ia tau benar, memang apa yang selalu Gaara pilih dan ambil, pasti akan berhasil.

"Maaf menyela."ucap Pain yang dari tadi diam. Ia tidak ingin ikut campur sebenarnya, tetapi berhubung sepertinya ia juga terbawa – bawa,maka ia mau tidak mau ikut ambil bagian juga dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Yo silahkan bang."ucap Naruto mempersilahkan

"Menurutku. Seperti Konan, kenapa kalian tidak mengambil bantuan dari pihak dalam saja. Aku orang luar yang belum genap sampai dua minggu disini, di Konoha. Dan Konan kau lebih baik laksanakan tugas ini, karena aku gak ikut. Kau menolaknya, dari pada kau terkena hukumannya dan kemungkinan terburuk kau dikeluarkan dari OSIS ini, lebih baik kau lakukan tugas ini, dan aku bukan dan gak akan jadi partner mu. Kau mau kan mengambil tugas ini bila memang partner nya bukan ak?"ucap Pain panjang

"Itu yang terbaik menurutku, mungkin ini privasi Konan senpai, tapi Konan senpai sebaiknya tidak membawa masalah pribadi dalam Organisasi. Tapi mungkin ada yang siap menggantikan Konan senpai?"tanya Matsuri

"Lebih baik Konan saja."ucap Deidara

"Ketua bilang katanya kalo ada yang bersedia menggantikannya, ia akan mendapat bonus."ucap Matsuri lagi sambil menunjukkan sms dari Gaara

"Apa pun bonusnya aku tidak ingin. Merepotkan, lebih baik kau ambil Konan senpai. Bagaimana pun tugas ini milikmu awalnya. Dan mungkin memang Pain san jangan menjadi partnernya bila memang Konan senpai tetap tidak ingin melaksanakan tugas ini."ucap Shikamaru

"Kau mau melakukannya bila bukan aku kan Konan?"tanya Pain

Menarik napas dan mengatakan "Ya aku terima bila partnernya bukan Yahiko."ucap Konan

"Selesai, laporkan ke Gaara, Matsuri chan."perintah Naruto

"Sudah, dan Ketua bilang kita boleh pulang bila sudah selesai, karena memang sekarang sudah sore menjelang malam."ucap Matsuri

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang."ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri

Mereka pun mulai keluar dari RUOS, dan berjalan melewati koridor – koridor sekolah. Berjalan riang sambil tertawa – tawa. Seolah ketegangan saat di RUOS tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka bertemu Ketua mereka saat melewati ruang guru, menyapa beberapa guru yang memang masih ada di sekolah.

"Ayam, besok yang mengumumkan siapa saja yang terkena masalah dengan inspeksi hari ini."ucap Gaara

"Ok, dan apa mengumumkan Karin dan Ebisu sensei juga?"tanya Sasuke

"Loe cuman mengumumkan para bermasalah yang lain saja. Untuk yang itu, mereka akan langsung ditangani Kakek."ucap Gaara

"Oi pengantuk, loe besok saat pengumuman. Kan seluruh murid sialan kumpul tuh, loe jaga dibarisan belakang, mungkin aja bakal ada yang kabur. Loe pilih sapa aja buat bantuin loe."ucap Gaara

"Emang pake upacara ya?"tanya Shikamaru

"Bukan upacara, tapi pengumuman biasa sih."jawab Gaara

"Abang musisi, gue minta maaf banget. Gue udah ngerepotin loe buat kesini. Tapi loe ditolak mentah kurang mateng oleh salah satu anggota gue. Gue minta maaf untuk dia juga."ucap Gaara pada Pain yang ada didepannya

Pain berbalik kebelakang, menghadap Gaara. "Gak apa Gar, jangan dipikirin deh. Nyantai aja, gak usah minta maaf segala. Kayak aku orang penting aja."ucap Pain

"Gak gak, loe emang orang penting. Gue udah mikirin dari kemaren – kemaren, loe salah satu faktor keberhasilan rencana kali ini. Yah menurutku sih."ucap Gaara

"Gak usah segitu nya Gar. Tapi thanks ya, dah ngajak kesini."ucap Pain

"Gar, jadi beli gak. Aku dah dapet modelnya yang kira – kira sesuai dengan Abang."seru Sasuke

"Loe pulang duluan ja bang. Gue rubah dan ayam mau ke KM dulu. Ada yang mau dibeli."ucap Gaara

"Oh ok dah."jawab Pain

"Minna kami duluan ya."teriak pamit Naruto pada anggota OSIS yang lain. "Hinata chan hati – hati dijalan ya."sahutnya pada Hinata

"Ah iya Naruto kun."balas hinata tersenyum

Mereka pun berpisah diparkiran, mereka menaiki mobil masing – masing. Yang membuat Pain melongo juga. Dan ia pun melihat Konan menaiki mobil merah metalic, Mercedes Ben Q milik Sasori. Konan dan Pain sempat bertemu tatap, tetapi Konan langsung melengos kembali masuk seutuhnya ke dalam mobil mobil pun melaju menjauhi parkiran. Pain terdiam beberapa saat hingga Matsuri menghampirinya.

"Dia tadi itu Sasori, pacar Konan senpai dari kelas XI."ucap Matsuri

"He, begitu. Pantas saja, mesra sekali kayaknya."ujar Pain

"Gak cemburu, kukira kalian saling menyukai?"tanya Matsuri

"Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal semacam itu?"tanya Pain balik

"Feeling sih."jawab Matsuri

"Hahaha, entahlah."ujar Pain

"Ya sudah aku duluan ya Pain san."pamit Matsuri menaiki sepeda nya

"Gak naik mobil seperti yang lain?"tanya Pain

"Hahaha, aku orang kurang mampu Pain san. Lagian naik sepeda lebih enak, menurutku."jawab Matsuri sembari tersenyum

"Oh begitu, sampai jumpa lagi ya."ucap Pain

"Ya. Hmm sepertinya ada yang menunggu mu Pain san. Ja."ucap Matsuri sembari menggoes sepedanya keluar parkiran

"Ha, ?"gumam Pain penasaran sih iya mungkin

Pain pun berjalan menuju gerbang. Saat ia keluar gerbang ia terkejut melihat satu orang wanita berdiri bersandar di tembok luar sekolah. Seperti menunggu seseorang. Dan Pain mengenal orang itu alias wanita itu yaitu Shion.

"Shion chan."Pain memanggil Shion

"Ah Pain san."ucap Shion

"Sedang apa Shion chan. Belum pulang?"tanya Pain

"Menunggu jemputan."jawab Shion tersenyum "Pain san pulang sendiri?tanya Shion

"Ah ya, NaruSasuGaa katanya ada perlu ke KM. Oh ya gak usah pake san ya. Panggil Pain ja."ucap Pain

"Ah, iya."jawab Shion. Lalu terdengar lah nada dering Handphone Shion. Ternyata SMS dan seketika raut muka Shion berubah agak kesal.

"Kenapa?"tanya Pain

"Kaasan bilang, hari ini gak da yang jemput. Soalnya sibuk semua. Pulang sendiri deh jadinya."ucap Shion dengan hela napas

"Mau kuantar."tawar Pain

"Hah."kaget Shion

"Mau gak."tanya Pain lagi

"Mau Pain san."jawab Shion riang gembira

"Hep, jangan pakai san. Kan sudah kubilang. Yasudah yuk, makin sore ni."ucap Pain

"Iya."ujar Shion senang

Mereka berdua terus berajalan. Menyusuri suasana sore Konoha. Banyak mulai dibuka kedai makan angkringan disepanjang jalan Konoha. Dua orang ini berjalan dalam diam. Entahlah, mungkin sibuk dengan pikiran nya masing – masing. Hingga akhirnya Shion pun berbicara."Pain san, boleh minta nomer Hpnya?"pinta tanya Shion

"Boleh, tapi ini Hp dan nomer punya Naruto."ujar Pain

"Memang Pain san gak punya Hp sendiri?"tanya Shion

"Haha, aku ini orang tidak mampu loh Shion. Boro buat Hp, buat makan ja sulit."jawab Pain

"Begitu, maaf ya Pain san."ucap Shion

"Haha, gak apa kok. Ini kenyataanya. Ni nomer Naruto yang ku pakai."ucap Pain menyebutkan nomer Naruto

"Pain niisan."panggil seseorang

Pain pun melihat kebelakangnya, ia mengernyit. "He ame, sedang apa disini?"tanya Pain

"Ah ternyata benar Pain niisan. Lagi biasa nyari uang dong. He ini siapa niisan?Pacar nya ya?"tanya Ame

"Hush jangan sembarangan ah, kenalin deh. Ini Shion, Shion ini Amemaru."ucap Pain memperkenalkan kedua orang itu

"Salam kenal Shion Neechan."ujar Ame dengan cengirannya

"Hai Amemaru."ucap Shion

"Kau cari uang, yang tadi siang kemana, kan masih sisa mungkin?"tanya Pain

"Maaf Pain niisan, Ame harus membagi juga dengan teman – teman Ame sesama pengemis."ucap Ame dengan muka sedih

"He kau pengemis Ame?"tanya Shion

"Iya Shion neesan, Ame pengemis didaerah sini, yah dengan teman – teman Ame juga."ujar Ame

Shion terkejut juga. Bahwa nya ia baru sekarang ini bersentuhan, apalagi sampai berbicara pada seorang pengemis. Biasanya bila ada pengemis, selalu diusir oleh orang yang menjaga Shion. Dan Shion pun seperti dilarang untuk memberikan yah sekedar uang atau bantuan pada kaum seperti itu. Dan saat ini dia telah berhadapan dengan seorang pengemis kecil.

"Teman mu dimana?"tanya Pain

"Mereka ditempat tadi siang, yah istirahat. Kasian soalnya, mereka tadi tidak dapat sebanyak aku."ucap Ame

"Hem, niisan bantu lagi deh, mau gak?"tanya Pain

"Banget dong. Terima kasih niisan."ucap Ame

"Tapi niisan harus mengantar Shion neesan pulang dulu ya."ujar Pain

"Ah tidak usah, aku ingin lihat Pain membantu mereka."ucap Shion

"He, baiklah."ujar Pain

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke tempat teman – teman Ame berada. Di perjalanan itu Shion pun bertanya."Em, Pain, memangnya kau kenal Ame dimana?"tanya Shion

"Haha, aku kenal dia tadi siang saat aku jalan – jalan untuk ke KHS."jawab Pain

"Lalu Pain membantu mereka. Pain maaf tidak malu kah berbincang dengan pengemis?"tanya Shion kembali

"He, kenapa mesti malu. Tunggu Shion malu begitu?"tanya Pain balik

"Ah itu aah."ucap Shion terbata – bata

"Shion, tau gak. Ah pasti gak tau ya. Aku dan anak itu sama. Kau apa gak malu juga, saat ini kau berjalan dan berbicara dengan seseorang yang mungkin mencari uangnya tidak jauh sama dengan Ame. Aku ini orang sulit, yah bahasa keren nya sih miskin."ujar Pain

"He maksud Pain apa?"tanya Shion tidak mengerti

Sebelum Pain menjawab mereka sudah diinterupsi dengan suara Ame."Pain niisan, kita sudah sampai, itu mereka."ujar Ame

"Ah iya, Ame."ucap Pain "Em maaf Shion, apa kau masih ingin pulang bersamaku. Bila memang ingin maaf kau harus menunggu dahulu, sudah nanggung ada disini."ujar Pain pada Shion

"Ah iya."jawab Shion singkat

"Ame, siapa mereka?"tanya serang anak teman Ame

"Ah mereka, ini Pain niisan yang tadi siang membantu ku dapet itu uang. Dab yang wanita Shion neesan."ucap Ame memperkenalkan Pain dan Shion pada teman nya

"Ya, salam kenal Pain niisan. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi siang. Aku Kirimaru."ujar anak yang paling tinggi bernama Kirimaru

"Ah ya, yang paling pendek dan bulat itu bernama Iwamaru, yang tinggi berkulit hitam itu Kumomaru, yang kulitnya putih itu Sunamaru."ucap Ame menyebutkan nama teman – temannya

Pain mengernyit. Nama mereka diambil dari daerah – daerah suatu kota Besar seperti Konoha. Kecuali Ame mungkin. "Hei kalian tinggal dimana?"tanya Pain

"Oh, kami tinggal di pinggir jembatan besar Konoha."jawab Iwamaru

"Pain niisan kesini mau apa, mau bantuin kami lagi ya?"tanya Kumomaru

"Haha, tau saja. Iya Pain niisan mau bantu kalian lagi."jawab Pain menurukan gitarnya dari gendongannya

"Shion neesan kenapa, dia diam terus."ujar Kirimaru

"Ah iya, Shion orangnya pemalu."ucap Pain

Shion yang merasa dibicarakan hanya diam saja. Entah tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Apa dia malu berbicara dengan kami?"tanya Sunamaru

"He maksudmu Suna?"tanya Pain balik

"Dia terlihat berbeda, dia diam terus. Apa dia malu berbicara dengan kami pengemis. Memang ya orang kaya itu begitu."ujar Sunamaru

"Hei jangan begitu Suna, gak boleh bilang begitu hanya karena Shion neesan orang kaya. Dia hanya pemalu saja orangnya. Kurang bisa langsung akrab dengan orang – orang yang baru dikenalnya."ujar Pain.

"Daripada menjawab Suna, lebih baik niisan lakukan maaf itu nya sekarang. Kasian Shion neesan dia kan harus pulang."ujar Ame

"Aish benar juga. Lagu apa ya."pikir Pain

"Pain mengamen, ini beneran ya?"tanya Shion dalam hatinya sendiri

"Ah ini aja deh."ujar Pain mulai memetik gitarnya

I was searching

You were on a mission

Then our hearts combined like

A neutron star collision

I have nothing left to lose

You took your time to choose

Then we told each other

With no trace of fear that...

Our love would be forever

And if we die

We die together

And lie, I said never

'Cause our love would be forever

The world is broken

Halos fail to glisten

You try to make a difference

But no one wants to listen

Hail, The preachers, fake and proud

Their doctrines will be cloud

Then they'll dissipate

Like snowflakes in an ocean

Love is forever

And we'll die, we'll die together

And lie, I say never

'Cause our love could be forever

Now I've got nothing left to lose

You take your time to choose

I can tell you now without a trace of fear

That my love will be forever

And we'll die we'll die together

Lie, I will never

'Cause our love will be forever

Plok plok plok, suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Shion yang melihatnya tercengang, pasalnya tadi saat pertama Pain menyanyi hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang diam melihat. Tetapi saat lagu terus berjalan dan Shion terhanyut oleh suara Pain, ia tidak sadar sampai sebanyak ini setelah lagu selesai dinyanyikan.

"Kyaa, suara mu enak dengar."ucap seorang gadis muda

"Yaya seperti suara Matthew Bellamy nya, Kyaaaaa."jerit gadis disebelahnya, sepertinya temannya.

"Terima kasih nona. Haha."ucap Pain

"Itu menghibur bung, kau hebat."ucap seorang bapak – bapak muda menyimpan uang 10.000 didepan Pain

"Lanjut gan."ucap seorang anak muda memberi uang 5.000

Dan disusul dengan orang lain nya, ada yang memberi dan ada yang tidak. Shion lumayan tercengang juga, kebanyakan orang memberi daripada yang tidak memberi.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu minna san."ucap Pain membungkuk pada para penonton tadi yang mulai membubarkan diri

Lalu Pain pun menghitung uangnya. Dan setelah ia selesai ia pun berseru. "Hei ame dkk, sini dah, lumayan nih dapet 90.000."ucap Pain

"Yang bener niisan?"tanya mereka kaget

"Yup, nih ambil semua. Jangan terlalu dihamburkan ok."ucap Pain

"Arigatou Pain niisan."ujar Ame dkk gembira

Shion yang melihat hal ini entah mengapa hatinya tersentuh. Ia tersenyum melihat Pain dan anak – anak itu.

"Ya sudah, niisan pulang dulu ya mengantar Shion neesan."ucap Pain pamit

"Ya, Pain niisan."ujar mereka kompak

"Kalian hati – hati ya."ucap Shion untuk pertama kalinya pada mereka

"He."kaget mereka "Iya Shion neesan."ucap mereka kompak kembali dah

Setelah Ame dkk pergi Pain pun menggendong kembali gitarnya, dan mulai berjalan bersama Shion. Lagi – lagi keheningan datang pada mereka. Berjalan dalam diam terus. Hingga

"Shion, masih malu kah berjalan dengan orang – orang seperti kami?"tanya Pain

"Bukan Shion malu mungkin. Karena keluarga Shion selalu melarang Shion untuk berdekatan orang – orang maaf seperti Ame tadi. Dulu Shion pernah memiliki teman seperti mereka itu, aku akrab dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa setelah ayah tau, ayah melarang Shion untuk berteman dengan orang – orang seperti mereka. Hingga akhirnya aku diberi penjaga alias bodyguard."jelas Shion

"Hah, Shion. Semua orang sama. Aku, kamu, Ame dkk, juga NaruSasuGaa dan semua yang ada disini muka bumi ini sama. Kita sama – sama manusia. Kita sama – sama hidup, Tuhan menciptakan kita tanpa derajat yang berbeda. Yang membedakan kita hanyalah mungkin nasib. Nasib setiap orang berbeda. Kamu dan keluargamu juga seluruh teman mu di KHS sepertinya maaf orang kaya semua. Itu nasib kalian, dan Ame dkk, mereka maaf miskin. Itu nasib mereka. Tapi karena adanya nasib ini, kita harus saling membantu antara sesama. Pihak yang lebih diberi karunia atau rezeki lebih, sekiranya harus membantu mereka yang diberi rezeki kurang oleh Tuhan. Dengan itu, manusia dapat berinteraksi dan memupuk rasa kebersamaan."jelas Pain panjang

"Begitu kah Pain."ujar Shion lirih

"Ya, dan satu nasib manusia yang pasti sama diseluruh dunia. Yaitu kita semua, pasti akan mati. Tidak akan ada manusia yang abadi."ujar Pain dengan senyuman

Shion yang melihat senyum itu, bersemu merah. Ia tidak tahu, rasanya dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Iya telah memahami satu hal. Yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Berkat Pain ia akhirnya mengerti.

"Shion kau demam. Mukamu memerah?"tanya Pain

"Akh, ekh itu tidak, aku baik – baik saja."jawab Shion

"Yakin. Maaf ya aku membawa mu ketempat tadi dulu."ujar Pain meminta maaf

"Tak apa Pain kun. Aku malah kasih untuk hari ini ya."ujar Shion tersenyum dengan manis

"He, beneran?"tanya Pain

"Iya."jawab Shion

"Haha baguslah, kok kita diem terus nih. Rumah mu masih jauh?"tanya Pain

"Kita sudah sampai loh Pain kun, dari tadi saat kau ceramah."jawab Shion bercanda

"He beneran. Kok gak kasih tahu. Tapi yah hahaha."ucap Pain "Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya Shion chan."pamit Pain

"Ah iya, maaf bila merepotkan."ucap Shion

"Ah tidak – tidak. Aku senang loh bersama Shion chan."ucap Pain yang lagi – lagi menimbulkan efek pemerahan di muka Shion

"Ah Pain kun, lagu apa yang enak didengar saat kita Jatuh cinta?"tanya Shion mendadak

"Ha, lagu jatuh mungkin Fallin In Love J-Rock."jawab Pain

"Pain kun suka?"tanya Shion lagi

"Ah ya suka, memang kenapa?"tanya Pain balik

"Ah tidak kok. Ah iya Painkun, maaf bolehkah aku minta sesuatu."tanya Shion

"He apa itu?"heran Pain

"Bolehkah, bolehkah aku memanggil Pain kun dengan Yahiko saja?"pinta Shion

"He."kaget Pain. Perempuan dihadapannya meminta untuk memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecilnya, bukan marganya."Boleh kok."ucap Pain

"Benarkah?"tanya Shion memastikan. "Ya, boleh Shion chan."jawab Pain

"Terima kasih Yahiko kun."ucap Shion tersenyum

"Ya, sepertinya sudah agak malam, masuk lah. Kau mungkin dicari tuh, soalnya belum pulang jam segini."ujar Pain

"Iya, Ja Yahiko kun."ucap Shion masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya.

"Hem memang orang kaya. Rumahnya besar dah. Pantas Kalo Shion mungkin merasa aneh. Tapi senyumannya manis. Hahaha, sampai nanti Shion chan."ucap Pain dalam Hati

"I'am Fallin In Love With You"suara Shion bernyanyi kecil

*TBC* batuk batuk

Haha, selesai dah. Maaf bila fic ini apa, laknat, gaje ini gak bagus (beneran dah) yah banyak banget kekurangan. Maka Saya boleh dah minta review kalian para senior dan readers sekalian. Ok dah bye bye


End file.
